His Corrupted Self
by Sapphire Sterre
Summary: When Spinel attacked his planet, she didn't bring just a rejuvenator but a corruptor as well. He didn't know she would slash him with the rejuvenator before ripping his gem free and slashing that with the corruptor. Steven is split in two and his gem half doesn't look right. For one, it's red and not pink. For two, it's gained sentience. Steven-cest. Pink!Steven x Steven. Yandere.
1. Chapter 1

**His Corrupted Self Summary**: _When Spinel attacked his planet, she didn't bring just a rejuvenator but a corruptor as well. He knew she wanted vengeance against his mom. He didn't know she would slash him with the rejuvenator before ripping his gem free and slashing that with the corruptor. Steven is split in two and his gem half doesn't look right. For one, it's red and not pink. For two, it's gained sentience different from his human half. And not the good kind of sentience either. Now Steven is fully human and fighting not just against a rogue gem, but his corrupted self as well_.

**Notes – This is a Steven x Corrupted Pink!Steven story. Steven-cest. Had an idea, thought it was fun, and ran with it. I'm calling this the Red Diamond AU.**

**WARNINGS – Self-cest, Steven-cest, yandere, NSFW non-consensual sex, molestation, corruption, dark themes, violence, collars, forced submission, Steven suffers, angst, physical abuse, emotional abuse, sexual abuse****!**

* * *

**His Corrupted Self Part 1**

Sweat pooled down the base of his neck. Pain rippled throughout his body and blackness spotted his vision. His weight was too heavy, gravity keeping him pinned to the grass. He panted, blinking fast as the world seemed to topple over itself. Grass. Sky. Something pink and massive and drilled into the ground. Dizziness buzzed in the back of his brain. He struggled to right himself. A brilliant red light flashed. Someone shouted near him but the voice was muffled by the ringing in his ears.

"Please…" he wheezed and the person helped him upright. More shouts became clear. "Please…"

"Steven," urgency layered the familiar voice with tension. "Steven, we need to go."

"Wha?" Rich purple-pink limbs hefted him up. _Garnet?_ He struggled to breathe. "Garnet…?"

"Yes, it's me." Red flashed again. Someone screamed. Blearily, he tried to look. "C'mon."

He curled into her hold. The ringing slowly settled but his heart rate didn't. Garnet ran forwards and he took a moment to remember where they were. The cliff beside Beach City. The grass by the lighthouse. _Spinel. The injector. Two cracking scythes. His gem ripped clean out of him._ He jolted. _His gem!_ He fumbled for his blue shirt, pink jacket bunching with the movement. Shaking fingers shifted fabric and checked skin. _Bare skin._

"My gem!" He gasped. "Where's my gem?"

"No time." Garnet shifted her hold on him as she crouched to pick something off the ground. Then she was running again. "Pearl!"

"Right!" Came a familiar response and Pearl appeared beside Garnet.

"Amethyst?" He cried. "What about–?"

Garnet's palm opened just enough for him to spot a purple gem. A _cracked _purple gem. He flinched. _What happened?_

"Hey!" A high pitched voice yelled behind them followed by a grunt. "_I'm_ not your enemy! _They_ are! Whoa whoa! Do I look like I have him to you?"

Red darkened the sky. Steven leaned into Garnet's torso as he tried to peer around her. Spinel was fighting someone. _But who?_ His jaw dropped. _Red. _A figure colored in red light shot red discs at the one who had attacked his planet. The attacks cratered the grass. He squirmed. _Strange_. The figure looked familiar. Almost like… The figure turned and caught his gaze. His jaw dropped.

"That's me…" he breathed. "Wait! Garnet, that's my–"

"Something's wrong with it!" Pearl cut him off as they ran. "Spinel, she–she hit your gem with a corruptor!"

"A _what?"_ He tried to move but his limbs felt so heavy. The red lookalike, expression blank and eerie, started to walk towards them. "What? That's my gem half! I need–"

"To get away." Garnet corrected. "Whatever that thing did to your gem _changed _it, Steven. That's not… that's not your other half right now."

"But!" He cried and gestured at the red figure of himself. The figure's head tilted slightly as it continued to follow. "But how? And–and the injector! What about the injector?"

"Not important." Garnet answered. "We need to get you to safety."

"He'll die no matter what!" Spinel fell into step beside them. Garnet swerved away from her and she cackled. "My injector will kill all organic life and only _I _can stop it." She shot them a wild grin. "I win!"

"Wait!" Steven reached for her as she bounced a step away. "Stop! _Come back!"_

"And get fried by _Red_ over there? Don't think so!"

With that, she fled in the other direction. A panicked whine escaped his throat. He looked to Garnet and Pearl, both still running towards Little Homeworld. He tugged on the gem and shouted over the whistling wind.

"We have to go after her!"

Pearl shook her head. "Not now."

"We _need _her!" He looked to her retreating back. "Spinel!"

His gaze shifted onto his red lookalike. They were too far to meet eyes but dread swooped through his stomach. His gem half raised an arm towards them and a warped version of his shield materialized and shot towards them.

"Guys!" He screamed. "Watch out!"

Garnet tackled Pearl out of the way, Steven curled in her hold. The red disc shattered upon impact with the ground and the ground itself _erupted._ Dirt billowed and rocks scattered fast in every direction. Steven stared at the resulting crater from his safe spot between the gems. That… that wasn't… How much power did his gem self _have?_ He coughed as dust caught in his throat.

Garnet handed him and Amethyst's cracked gem to Pearl as they stood. "Run, I'll try to hold him off."

Steven reached for her. "Wait, Garnet–"

"Understood." Pearl nodded, tone somber. Her expression was grim.

Steven tried to protest but then Pearl was running. He tried to struggle but he was weakened and Pearl was not. She ran even as a distinct poof resounded behind them. He peered around Pearl just in time to see the stranger with his own face pick up two gems. _When had he neared them?_

"Don't hurt them!" He cried. "Please!"

The lookalike, _Red, _met his gaze with an unreadable stare. The gem half pocketed the gems and continued to approach. Steven's heart hammered. Somehow, the gem moved fast without even needing to run. Like each step was boosted with power. He gasped when the gem raised a hand and another shield materialized. He squirmed, desperate to summon a bubble to protect them but _nothing happened_. No power. No hum of energy. _Nothing. _Then the shield was whizzing towards them and he could do nothing but scream.

"Pearl!"

She was too slow. The weapon too fast. The disc's razor edged sliced clean through her head and nose, narrowly missing her gem. Her wide eyes met his own as she vanished and he fell. He thudded to the ground. Her gem bounced off his back and rolled onto the grass. He struggled to right himself as he swept the Amethyst's gem and Pearl's gem into his arms.

Red feet neared his face and he craned his neck to look at his attacker. His other half. _Himself_. But was this stranger really him anymore? The lookalike stared him down before reaching.

"W–wait!" He tried to backpedal but he had no strength. He collapsed, boneless.

Red hesitated. Just a beat. Then grabbed him by the wrist: under the fabric and directly touching his bare skin. The contact _burned. _He yelped and tried to pull away but the stranger held tight.

"...mine." A distorted voice, like a machine that had glitched and only worked in fragmented pieces, came from the stranger. His reflection warped and seemed to morph into sharper edges. More angular. And his pupils? Diamonds. _Red diamonds for eyes_.

Steven swallowed as the other held him in place. "...who are you?"

The other shrugged; just a slight movement of the shoulders. "Different. Someone new." The grip tightened. "Just need you. Only you."

"Wh–wha?" He tried to pull away but was pulled up and into the stranger's arms. "Wait–_wait!"_

Red stared him down. Cold. Blank. _Unfeeling_. He shuddered and curled tighter around the pale white and purple gems in his hold. "...you poofed them."

"Yes." The stranger started to walk to the lighthouse, carrying him bridal-style.

"Give me Ruby and Sapphire."

"Who?"

"What do you _mean–? _Garnet! The gem! The gem you poofed and they split in two! I saw you grab them."

Red stopped to stare before narrowing his gaze. "...they are not important." His gaze flicked to the two gems clutched against Steven's heart. "Neither are they."

Steven bristled. "What? Of course they are! They're my family. _Our _family_._"

The stranger's lip curled and it was strange to see such a cruel expression on a face so similar to his own. "Don't need them. Only me."

"Now I _know_ you can't be me." Steven squirmed, fumbling for the reflection's jacket as he started to walk again. "Cause then _you_ would know just how important they are. Now give them back so I can fix this mess."

"No."

"_Yes_." He glared. _Shoot. _Not in the nearest pocket. "First, I need to make sure they're safe. Then find Spinel so she can stop the injector. And _then _figure out what's wrong with_ you_ so everything can go back to normal."

"Nothing wrong." The grip shifted, preventing him from reaching the other pocket. "I am me."

"What?" He tried to free the limb not pressed against the red chest. The stranger had a firm hold on his upper arm. "No. Everything is wrong. You're not right. You're not even _me _right now."

"Not you." The distorted voice glitched and smoothed into a lower register. "I am me."

"No, you're–"

"I am me." The other insisted. "Not you."

Steven huffed. "Yeah? And just who are you if you're not me?"

The other neared the lighthouse. He checked behind him, glancing briefly at the injector, before facing the cliff face. Below them, the endless sea stretched. Closer than that was the statue of Obsidian carved into the rocks. Within one of her palms sat his house.

"Hey!" Steven wiggled. "Answer me."

Red irises shifted from studying the house to piercing him with a blank stare. Slowly, the pupils dilated into large diamonds. Lips curled into a lopsided smirk. It was unsettling to see such a dark expression. On a sharper version of own face no less. Steven leaned away.

"Red Diamond." The stranger cocked his head. "I am Red Diamond."

And then he jumped.

Steven screamed as they tore through the air. He scrabbled for purchase. He was powerless and freefalling. _He could die. _Only once they neared the balcony did the stranger kickstart the powers and defied gravity. They slowed their ascent and alighted upon the wood. Steven's chest heaved. They stood in front of the door.

"Why would you do that? We could've–we could've died!"

"No." The gem turned the knob. "I have you. You are safe."

Steven spluttered. "That doesn't–Look, uh, Red. We have stuff to do! We need to find Spinel–"

"_No_."

Steven flinched as Red actually growled. Still, he persisted. "We have to! Everything will _die_ if we don't."

Red hummed. He opened the door and stepped inside. A quick look around pulled his features into a frown. "...you live here."

"Yes, now can we please focus?" Steven squirmed but he was still weak.

"No, no." The Diamond pivoted and walked out the house. "This won't work."

"What?" Steven groaned as Red scanned the beach. "C'mon, Red, we gotta stop the injector!"

"Need the best." The other muttered. "Have to build?"

"Red!" Steven reached up to tap a shoulder. "_C'mon!"_

The Diamond ignored him. "Injector doesn't matter. Only you."

"Yeah? Well I'll die too if we _don't_ _stop the injector."_

Red finally focused on him and not with just a passing glance. The sudden intensity and full focus of the diamond stare prompted him to shrink. "You'll die?"

"Y–yeah…" he swallowed and patted his stomach. "The injector will kill all organics. And I'm an organic. Half human, you know?"

A flicker of fear flashed in the other's eyes. "Can't die." The expression hardened with grim resolution. "_Won't_ die. You're mine."

"I'm… gonna worry about that bit later. For now, we need to stop the injector!"

"Will destroy it."

"No no!" He waved his hands. "No, Red, that'll just spill bio poison everywhere. We need Spinel."

"Gem left." Red grumbled.

"Then we gotta find her."

A frustrated huff and jump atop the injector itself later, they scanned the area. Steven couldn't see anything from the distance but apparently Red could. In short order Red had spotted the gem, hunted her down, and bubbled her entire body before she could react. Steven could only clutch the gems in his hold as the Diamond half of him ruthlessly hurled her, bubble and all, back to the injector. She yelled the entire way. Before Steven could protest such harsh treatment, they were back at the drill site. She sneered at them from inside the red bubble.

Steven opened his mouth but Red spoke first. "Turn off injector."

"No." She snarled. "You ruined me. So you pay the price."

"I did not!" Steven argued back. "Mom was the one who hurt you. Not me. Please, we can talk this out."

Red added. "Turn off injector."

"You're cracked."

"Turn off injector."

"Your gem is a broken record." Spinel cackled before she lunged against the bubble's surface. "Hey, hey. Won't it be fun to watch your human half _die?"_

Something changed. Steven didn't know what happened. One second the grip around him was tight but harmless and Spinel was laughing wildly. The next it was crushing and Spinel looked _terrified._

"What..._are _you?" She squeaked.

Steven faced his other half and balked. _Scales_. His other half had scales sprouting across his features. Horns curved up and outwards from his forehead. His teeth sharpened to lethal points, jaw widening to accommodate. He looked like some sort of monster. Or–or some kind of fairytale _dragon_.

"Corruption." Steven breathed. His other half really had been corrupted. But how? With the 'corruptor'? What did the corruptor even _do?_

"My name." Hisses and whistles echoed as the mouth moved with the words. "Is Red Diamond."

"Alright, alright, yeesh!" She tried to dismiss him, clearly struggling to hide her unease.

"You will turn off the injector." Vibration rolled around Steven as an aura of red glowed. "_That's an order_."

A shudder rolled through Spinel as pink limbs snapped into a diamond shape. "Yes, My Diamond."

The bubble popped. Steven gawked. With a lowered gaze, she formed a horn with her pinky and blew hard. The noise reverberated in his ears and the ground shook as the drill pulled itself out of the earth and returned to the sky. It hovered there. Threatening and yet harmless all the same. Her gaze stayed low as she resumed her salute.

"Wha...what did you do to her?" Steven tried to pull out of the hold, uneasy.

"Gems obey diamonds." Red said as if that explained everything. "Spinel."

Despite the low gaze, her expression was sour. "Yes, My Diamond?"

"Where is my palace?"

She frowned. "Palace?"

Steven echoed her. "...you don't have a palace, Red."

"Build one." Red zeroed on her. "Need one. For him. Where are my gems?"

Steven twisted to stare at the stranger's face. The draconic features had faded, leaving nothing but the fangs protruding over his bottom lip. Steven frowned. What was happening to his gem? He flexed his fingers, testing if they still felt like jello.

"Red, you don't need a palace." He checked the crack in Amethyst's gem. "But we do need to heal Amethyst."

"Not mine. Your palace."

A quick lick to his palm and tapping the gem proved nothing. He sighed. "I don't need a palace. Can you heal her?"

Red checked the gem and scrunched his face. "Why?" He refocused on the gem in front of them, gaze aglow. "Spinel. Follow."

She squawked but obeyed without protest. Steven squirmed, uncomfortable. "Red, stop. We need to heal Amethyst. Put me down, okay?"

"No." The gem continued to walk along the grass. "Where are my gems?"

"You don't _have _anyone."

"I am Red Diamond."

Steven dragged a palm down his face. "No, you're some twisted, messed up version of me and we really need to fix you before we re-fuse. That, and fix Amethyst. Preferably before she reforms."

Red finally seemed to think for a moment as they walked to the shoreline. "Fine. Will fix her. Cracked gems are useless otherwise."

Steven scowled. "Don't say that! Cracked or not, every gem is important. How can you be a part of me if you think like that?"

"Not you." The other mirrored the expression. "Red Diamond."

Steven groaned. Red continued along the beach, Spinel quiet behind them. "Not this again. Look, I know you're corrupted and all but that's not how the world works."

Red jostled him. Someone shouted in the distance and Steven shifted to see Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot running or flying their way towards them. He brightened.

"Guys!"

"Steven!" They called in return.

A dark red shield materialized in front of them. Up close, Steven had a chance to see the pattern was more of a draconic snake than a rose with a vine of thorns. He frowned. Why did Red throw up a shield? Clearly the three gems were startled by it too as they slowed to a halt.

"Steven, who are they?" Lapis' wings flared dangerously.

Peridot punched a fist into the air. "And why's he look like you?"

"Uh…" Steven fumbled for an explanation.

Red tightened his grip and glared at the three gems. A beat passed before the grip loosened and the shield lowered slightly. Just enough for the gems to see the Diamond's gaze.

"State your names and purpose." A red aura glowed.

The gems gasped as their bodies straightened out of battle stances and into diamond salutes. Bismuth clearly tried to fight whatever power was running through her but she dipped into a bow. Lapis' wings evaporated and she landed on the sand with a grunt and bow. Steven gaped as Peridot spoke first with a scrunched face.

"Peridot, resident of planet earth: friend and ally of Steven Universe. Currently helping complete Little Homeworld to further home other gems of planet earth."

Red seemed to perk. Lapis pitched in. "Lapis Lazuli, resident of planet earth: friend and ally of Steven Universe. Currently a builder of Little Homeworld. Assistant to Peridot and Bismuth."

Bismuth added. "Bismuth, resident of planet earth: friend and ally of Steven Universe. Currently the blacksmith and builder for Little Homeworld."

With their speeches complete, they straightened but kept the salute. Steven started, dumbstruck. "What did you–?" Mental gears click. "Red, you need to stop! Stop using your diamond powers, it's not right!"

"They are mine." Red dissolved the shield. "As are you."

"What? No! You don't own anyone! This isn't right! Stop it!"

Red kept a solid grip on his struggling form. They approached the three gems and Red met their sour expressions with one of his own.

"Where are the other gems?"

Peridot shot back. "Where are our friends?" Red merely darkened his gaze and Peridot jolted as if he had zapped her. "Other gems are located in Little Homeworld."

"Good." Red sneered and his eyes glowed once more. "You three. Follow."

Though they tried to resist, they fell into step behind him. Steven squirmed, struggling to peer around him to look at them. He clutched the two gems in his own hold like a lifeline and leaned across Red's upper arm. The four gems trudged behind them. Lapis' teeth were gritted as she grabbed her own elbows. Bismuth was furious with swinging fists at her sides. Peridot made her displeasure known with stomps. And Spinel watched the back of Red's head with a wary, tense frown. Steven caught their gazes with an apologetic one of his own.

"Red, this is nuts." He wiggled. "You need to stop this and stop it now. Can't you see you're hurting them?"

"They are my gems." Red jolsted him back into place. "Gems obey Diamonds."

Peridot gasped behind them. Steven reached up and smacked his shoulder. "That stopped _years_ ago. So cut it out and let us figure out how to _fix you."_

Diamond pupils narrowed focus onto him and he swallowed. The red irises glowed in silent warning. The Diamond spoke, enunciating clearly and coldly. "I am Red Diamond. I am not broken. You are mine."

A shiver rolled through him. "St–stop _saying _that! It's creepy."

"It's the truth." Red answered. "You belong to me. Only me. My gems will build you a palace. We will rule this planet. Together."

Dread swooped through him. "Wh–what…?"

With the fear came silence. Steven simmered in his thoughts as they approached Little Homeworld. What could he do? What was he supposed to do? His other half had either completely lost it or was genuinely someone new. Someone different but shared his face. A new gem. A new Diamond. _No, not just a Diamond_. A _corrupted_ diamond_._

They arrived on the outskirts and were greeted by friendly albeit puzzled gems. Steven swallowed, struggling to think of something to say, when Red spoke. His voice was cold but authoritative. Light glowed and Steven gasped, lurching in the hold.

"You will build a palace." The Diamond commanded, forcing any gem within earshot to comply. "And you will build it now. Anyone who isn't working should be brought to me. Dismissed."

The gems scrambled to obey. Steven made a noise akin to a wounded animal as Red Diamond pivoted to face the rest of the Crystal Gems and Spinel. "Red, please–"

"My other half needs to rest. You three: guard him while I work. Ensure _no one _touches him or I will _shatter _you. Spinel, with me. Understand?"

Steven gasped as the four gems straightened into Diamond salutes, echoing one another. "Yes, My Diamond."

"Red, please, wait!" He struggled as his other half led them into an empty house. A quick check proved there were no threats in the living room, bedroom, or kitchen. Steven cried out as Red deposited him gently to the living room couch. "Red, stop! This isn't right! Stop controlling everyone!"

Fingers threaded through his hair and lips pressed against his temple. He froze as Red murmured. "I will return. Stay here with your soldiers_._"

"They're not _soldiers!"_ He grabbed the wrist pulling away from his hair. "They're my _friends."_

The Diamond smiled at him, like he was an innocent child rather than a young adult. The visible condescension churned his stomach. Fingers reached for the two gems in his hold and pried them free.

"Stop!" Steven lunged for Pearl and Amethyst but Red kept him away by his hair. "Give them back!"

Red crooned gently, the melody soft and soothing and so at odds with the rising tension. "Hey now. You're okay. I've got you. You're mine, Steven."

Steven recoiled as if he'd been slapped. His gem half had never–had never called him by name before. And it felt _wrong. _He wasn't supposed to be someone else. He was supposed to be _whole._ Not ripped into two different people. But it was odd. He felt the same as when he was one being, only weaker. But his gem half was clearly different. Clearly _wrong._ And _clearly not like him at all._

He flailed in place. "Give them back!"

"They aren't trained." Red soothed. "They might take you away again."

"They're my family!" He wrenched focus from the poofed gems in Red's hold to the still standing ones. "Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot, help me out here!"

Their face scrunched and their bodies tensed. They trembled in place. Slowly, Bismuth managed to approach and Steven watched with an open mouth as she halted before them. Her arm started to move up, reaching for where Red held him by the hair, but only curled into a fist instead and it dropped by her side.

"I'm sorry, Steven." Bismuth drooped.

"Wha…?" Steven studied her tight expression. He whipped onto Red. "What did you _do?"_

Red cocked a brow. "Gems are made to obey Diamonds."

"Stop. Just _stop_ it!" Steven reached to untangle the fingers in his curls. "This isn't _right._ Red, please!"

The Diamond pulled away and Steven took a moment to realize small horns had started to grow once more at the line dividing his hair and forehead. Steven swallowed. _It was getting worse._

"We can still fix this!" He stood as Red turned away, gems stuffed into his jacket pocket. Absently, he reached for Bismuth's hand but she jerked away. His jaw dropped. "...Bismuth?"

She dipped her head as Red cast them a cool glance. "Diamond's orders. If she or _anyone _touches you, I'll shatter them."

Steven gasped, horrified. "Red, you can't_ do _this."

"I can." The Diamond shrugged. "I have."

"Red, wait, _stop!" _He scrambled as the other opened the door. "Stop!"

Lapis blocked his way, expression pained. Steven resisted the urge to shove her aside. Red cast him one last lingering glance.

"I'll be back, little dove."

And the door shut behind him.

* * *

**Notes: Ah, yes. Betcha didn't expect something like THIS! Anyway, this is basically a self-indulgent Steven-cest AU. Stevinel will prolly also happen here. Gotta have my yandere in any and all forms. If you made it all the way here, then you must either be curious or just a kinky lil thing like me. Ha ha!**

**Thanks for reading my Red Diamond AU! Feel free to share your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**His Corrupted Self Summary**: _When Spinel attacked his planet, she didn't bring just a rejuvenator but a corruptor as well. He knew she wanted vengeance against his mom. He didn't know she would slash him with the rejuvenator before ripping his gem free and slashing that with the corruptor. Steven is split in two and his gem half doesn't look right. For one, it's red and not pink. For two, it's gained sentience different from his human half. And not the good kind of sentience either. Now Steven is fully human and fighting not just against a rogue gem, but his corrupted self as well_.

**WARNINGS – Self-cest, molestation, gem corruption, dark themes, violence, forced submission, Steven suffers, angst, emotional abuse, physical abuse**

* * *

**His Corrupted Self Part 2**

Steven hesitated in front of Lapis. "Can you move outta the way?"

She gritted her teeth and Spinel slipped past her. "Sorry, Steven."

"Lapis, please." He inched closer. "I need to stop him!"

"I know." She retreated a step. "But…"

"I don't get it." He tugged strands of black hair. "He left. You don't have to listen anymore!"

"Not how it works," Bismuth sighed, crossing the living room to settle by a window. "A Diamond's orders are absolute."

"I'm a Diamond." He tried. "So if I order you to _not _obey him, then–"

Peridot shook her head. "You're not a Diamond anymore."

He huffed. "Well, yeah, not right _now. _But once we re-fuse, then–"

"Steven, you don't understand." Lapis' soft voice derailed the fight. "That's not… Whatever happened to your gem has… _changed _it. Whoever _that _is? They're not part of you. Not anymore. You're fully human now."

"But–"

"They're _red."_ Lapis turned to peer through the window. "Not pink. And your gem is a _pink_ diamond."

"So he's got corrupted a little." Steven countered. "It's like a virus. We just need to remove it and he'll be back to normal."

Peridot studied the wood flooring. "By all statistical probabilities, that won't work. He's gained _sentience._ Separate from the original source. It's… it's more like the operating system has not only been reset to a default, but _switched _to an entirely different one."

Steven offered a puzzled smile.

Peridot heaved a sigh. "That's not you. Not Pink Diamond either. He's… he's definitely a Diamond. But… but almost stronger. More concentrated. He's raw power without the filter of a conscious. At least," she worried her lip. "No conscious yet."

"Then there's still a chance." He was grasping at straws now. "There's–there's _gotta _be a way to fix this. To go back to normal."

Bismuth shrugged. "I'd say he _already _has a conscious. And it's not a good one. Did you see the way he ordered us to 'guard' Steven here?"

He groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Why would he even _do _that? We're all friends here."

"All except for _him."_ Bismuth grumbled. She straightened. "Look, Steven, you're fully human now and we've got a corrupted Diamond on the loose. We need to get you outta here. If there's any chance we got, then it's the Diamonds."

Peridot protested. "Will they even be able to help? Corruption could only be healed by all _four _Diamonds _together._"

"It's worth a try." Lapis said. Then she frowned. "Uh, but how do we…?"

Peridot brightened. "He only ordered us to guard Steven while he works. He never said we had to stay here."

The other two shared a grin. Bismuth chuckled. "So why not _guard_ him while he makes his way to Little Homeworld's warp pad?

Steven laughed as he caught on. "That's it!"

They hustled out the house. Despite bending the Diamond's intentions, the three still refused to touch him as a precaution. Better safe than sorry, after all. Steven couldn't argue with that. They snuck between alleyways, careful to avoid sight. They had made even made it to the center of town where the warp pad waited when they encountered their final problem.

Red Diamond stood atop the warp pad, dictating orders with a bored monotone. Steven sucked air between his teeth. The Diamond was surrounded by confused and frustrated gems. Despite their conflicted expressions, they obeyed his commands without question: carrying building supplies. Where were they even taking the supplies? Were they constructing a freakin' palace in the middle of Little Homeworld? Steven frowned. _That was terrible_. What a waste of all the time they spent building the place the _first_ time. Not just that, but doing so would displace all the gems who already lived there! His frown deepened. _Just what did Red plan to do?_

Steven scanned the area. They needed to get to the warp pad. _But how?_ He studied the Diamond's straight but bland posture. The horns had grown longer. He clicked his tongue with thought. Gems were scattered throughout the area.

"It's too crowded." He heaved a sigh. "We've gotta run to my house."

The other three groaned their assent. They had just turned around when a chill spidered down his spine. Someone shouted.

"They are not working, My Diamond!"

Steven pivoted. Lethal pupils locked onto him and he swallowed. He whirled on his heel and yelled. "Go go go!"

They kicked it into high gear. They sprinted but the gems were swarming after them. Bismuth took a chance. She snagged his underarms and hurled him up and into the sky. Lapis launched into the sky and caught him, holding him aloft by his chest. He wiggled, checking the sea of gems below.

"Bismuth and Peridot!" He wiggled. "Wait, Lapis. They're surrounded!"

"I can only carry one of you!"

Something whizzed. Lapis swerved to the side just as a red disc sliced through her wings. They gasped as the water evaporated and they free-falled. Her wings reformed and caught wind but he continued to fall. Red sprinted along the ground, red light glowing. Another disc shot towards them. Steven yelped. Lapis was forced to dodge while the Diamond launched upwards and snagged him by the hip.

"Lapis, _run!"_ Steven yelled as they drifted with gravity.

Red sneered and adjusted the hold on him. "_Stay."_ When she cursed and halted with a salute, the Diamond added. "Follow me."

They returned to the ground, gems parting to allow them space. Steven squirmed and tried to escape but the hold was too tight. "Put me down!"

Promptly, Bismuth and Peridot were pushed forwards and into the circle surrounding the Diamond and him. Lapis landed beside the two and Spinel forced her way to stand beside Red. Tension rose as the Diamond surveyed Steven's friends. The gems around them muttered with puzzled concern.

"Everyone, return to your duties. I will handle this mess."

While the gems saluted and left, Steven frowned. "You shouldn't do this to them."

Scarlet irises rolled. "For willful disobedience, you three will be shattered–"

"_What?"_ Steven shrieked.

"–during the coronation later–"

"Don't–"

"–today. Disobedience reaps death, after all."

Steven couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the other by the shirt collar and _yanked._ "_Stop!"_

When the weight of Red's iron stare settled on him, he flinched. Seeing such a cold expression on his mirror image was eerie. The fangs had grown sharper and the horns bigger. Steven skittered his gaze in search of something readable. Something to tell him this corrupted version of him had empathy. Or humanity in general.

"We don't shatter gems."

"They touched you." Red explained with a monotone. "They knew the consequences. You knew as well."

Nerves blended into frustrated anger. "What is _wrong _with you?"

His other half hummed.

"You–you can't just _boss _people around! We're all people, not mindless _toys. _If you'd just _listen _to me then we could work something out! But forcing gems to obey you? _Shattering_ them? It's wrong! You need to stop before someone gets _hurt_."

His chest heaved. Red surveyed the area, checking the other gems, before meeting his gaze. "Are you done?"

The monotone made him burst. "Done? _Done?_ What do you mean done? You–you need to _stop this."_

When the Diamond only watched him, visibly bored, a sickening sensation rolled through his gut. He shoved against the other's chest and yelled incoherently. He wriggled and squirmed but couldn't force his way free. The other was too strong. Red's gaze rolled skyward, annoyed as if Steven were merely throwing a childish tantrum. When Steven finally collapsed against the restraints, drained, Red spoke.

"As I was saying, you three will be shattered during our coronation. An example has to be made."

Steven bared his teeth, voice lowering. "...I hate you."

_That _of all things made the jerk pause. Cold ruby eyes flickered with surprise before hardening. They glowed. "In the meantime, be useful and help with the palace's construction."

Steven folded in on himself and glared. "...I don't know what you want from me. But I hate you. If this is how you choose to treat others, then I don't want _anything_ to do with you."

Rigid fingers dug painfully into his skin. He winced. _That would definitely bruise._ "Dismissed."

His three friends parted ways and he reached for them, helpless and afraid. "Wait, don't go!"

Red pivoted and the movement spun them out of sight. Steven hugged himself. His captor carried him away from the main hub of builders and to a quieter area. Spinel made to follow them until the Diamond also ordered her to help with construction. Buildings, both finished and in progress, passed by them. Steven drooped once they were alone.

"Just let me help you." Steven tried one last time. "Please. Let me fix this."

Instead of answering, Red brought him into a different house. A quick scan revealed it was empty and had a similar layout as the previous one: living room, kitchen, and a bedroom. In short order, he was dumped onto the lone couch.

"It seems," Red towered over his sitting form. "There needs to be clarification."

"There's nothing to clarify."

His other half grabbed him by the throat, movement fast and fluid. Steven gasped, pulse quickening, and scrambled to pry himself free. The pressure tightened and he struggled harder.

"Let–" he hacked. "Let me go!"

His windpipe closed and he gaped like a fish out of water. Was–was his other half really going to _kill _him? Was this it? Was this how he died? Because of himself? Not because some gem who hated his mom finally won. But because–but because a part of himself had been corrupted beyond repair?

"This is a warning." Lips growled against his ear but spots were darkening his vision and there was ringing in his ears. "Learn to behave."

Tears streamed down his cheeks. He couldn't breathe. _He couldn't breathe. _The hold loosened and he collapsed to the cushions, chest heaving. His vision was glazed, breathing laboured, and his throat had to be bruised. Red watched him curl into himself with an odd expression.

"Come here."

Wordless, Steven shook his head. Did the guy think he was crazy? He was almost murdered! By _him! _Why would he even say something like that?

"Come. Here."

Steven only ducked his head and tried to steady himself, gingerly cradling his throat. The other huffed and then hands were on him like fire. The touch practically burned. He yanked himself away but Red snagged his hair and threw him so his back bounced against the cushions. Knees pressed against his waist as Red clambered atop him, pinning him down with weight atop his hips. Steven's breath hitched. The position was unwelcomingly intimate.

"Let me go." Tears continued unbidden. He hiccuped. "Just let me go."

"Listen," Red's irises glowed. "My name is Red Diamond and _I am not you_. The only thing to fix here is your behavior."

"Get off of me!" He cried, bucking under the other but not moving at all. "Stop it! Please!"

"You are to address me as 'My Diamond,' little dove. You are mine, after all." Fingers snagged his tear stained cheeks. "Do you understand?"

"No!" He jerked against the grasp on his face. "Get offa me! Let me go!"

"Do. You. _Understand_."

Steven gasped as Red kept hold of his face and reached for his hair. Red twirled the black strands and tugged just hard enough for a prick of pain. _A warning._

"You belong to me." The growl was low and gravely. "And you will act as such."

"No _no!" _He grabbed both of Red's wrists and tugged. "You're just some messed up monster who wants to _kill_ people! That's horrible and awful and _wrong!"_

"This is _my _planet." Hair ripped as he yanked. "This is _my _choice. And _you_ are_ my _other half. You will do as I say."

Steven only screamed incoherently in response. His captor scoffed but let him scream himself raw. He released Red's wrists to try and punch his chest. Then tried slapping the hands holding him down. Tried shoving the weight off him but he couldn't even move enough to wiggle in place. He screamed and fought until his energy drained and he slumped.

"...I hate you." He said again, limp but glaring.

Red merely stared him down. "...You will learn otherwise."

Steven shuddered. _Creepy. _The Diamond finally climbed off him but never let him go. Red swept him into a bridal-style hold and they made their way back to the center of town. Once they arrived, Red resumed command over the other gems. The few times Red would put him down, he would always have some part touching him. Steven hated it. He wished Red would keep his hands to himself. But no. The gem kept constant contact: hand atop his shoulder, an arm around his waist, or had him carried or kept their fingers interlaced.

Anytime Steven resisted, the touches would turn painful. Whenever Steven tried to argue, Red would just ask if they should prepare the coronation earlier than planned to sooner shatter those pesky traitors.

Eventually Steven realized resisting wouldn't save his friends. So he had to try something different: _pandering._ Like swallowing a lemon, his expression soured. How could he please the other? They were in the middle of looking over the hastily made blueprints for the palace throne room. A table was in front of them under the fading sunlight. He stood quietly by Red's side, kept in place by a palm on his hip. What would soften the jerk enough to listen to him? Touch seemed to be important to Red, so maybe…?

He sucked in air and sweetened his voice. "...My Diamond...?"

_Ugh. _He wanted to cringe. The Diamond would never fall for it. The other gems continued to talk as if he hadn't spoken, discussing the blueprints, but Red's focus had snapped away from them. Steven shrank as the dilated pupils targeted him. He swallowed. Another gem tried to catch the Diamond's attention but Red flicked his wrist and the group surrounding the table quieted.

"Yes, little love?"

His gaze dropped, unable to meet the others gaze. _How embarrassing. _The nickname registered and he blushed. Red licked his lips and Steven followed the movement, unsure and anxious. He started to speak but his voice cracked and nothing came out. He curled in on himself. _What was he supposed to say? Why was everyone watching him now? _

"My dove," Red pulled him flush against his chest and the blush spread. _What..? This was too intimate!_ He stammered when a thumb circled his lower back, soothing and rhythmic. "What do you need?"

An idea popped into mind. _Pandering, right._ "I… wanted to apologize. For earlier."

"Oh?" The purred response made him shiver with nerves. "Go on."

"...I...was rude. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I just…" he tilted his chin up and widened his eyes and offered an apologetic frown. "Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot are all my friends. My _family._ Please don't shatter them…"

Red's expression shifted from unusually soft to unimpressed. "Is that all?"

"Please…" Steven deflated. _That was a bust. _"I don't know what I'd do without them. If they died…" Tears welled. He hiccuped softly. "I...I don't know… I'd miss them so much. Please don't hurt them…"

When Red's expression continued to lose interest, he grasped the other's shirt collar in one last ditch attempt.

"I'll do anything." He begged with fresh tears streaming. "Just don't hurt them. Or anyone. _Please_."

The disinterest shifted into something unreadable. But it was unsettling. "Anything?"

He nodded, sniffling.

Red _grinned_. "Let's host the coronation now. It seems you have something to say."

A squawk of protests erupted from the builders. The coronation wasn't ready. Steven stammered, confused, and Red whisked him away. A temporary stage was built, flowers hastily arranged, and human food dumped atop any and all tables scattered throughout the town square. Night had fallen. Red called forth the gathering and the gems congregated below the stage to watch.

Steven was horribly confused as he was guided onto the stage by the waist. Red spoke to the gathered gems. Something about the palace and a new era. Something about a king and a queen. Something, something, _something_ about royalty and how _he _would conquer the planet. All for one person.

_Him._

Steven gasped. This… this was _his _fault? His mind whirled until Red turned to him, dropped to a knee, and said.

"Marry me."

If it weren't for Red's dark stare rooting him to the spot, Steven would have fled. _Marriage?_ He stared at the box in Red's palm: it housed a dark red ring studded with pretty pink rocks. _Surely stolen._

"M–marry you…?" Steven stammered. He cast a helpless glance to the baffled, muttering audience.

"Agree to be mine," Red cooed. "And you'll own the world. You'll be protected: safe with me. You won't need to work anymore. There will be nothing to fear or fight. You'll have everything you could possibly want or need. Anything you want, I'll give it to you. You'll have the best of the best. You'll have _me _and…" a sly grin darkened his face. "...your _friends_."

Steven choked on his own spit. _To save his family he had to–to willingly imprison himself? _His gaze dimmed. _Anything for his family._

"...Okay."

* * *

**Notes: Looks like Steven's sinking deeper in this strange situation. Will he escape and return things to normal? Or will he adapt to this new life? You tell me, heh heh.**

**Shia Rephic: Hrnn, I LOVE yandere stories. Red Diamond won't accept 'no' as an answer. Looks like Steven's in big trouble now! And, heh, who needs words when squealing is expressive enough? Thank youuuu!**

**Lily Armest: I'm glad you enjoyed chappie 1! Hopefully chappie 2 is just as interesting. And looks like there's no need to worry, cause here's chappie 2 posted and everything! True, I'm a slowpoke. But it's up all the same!**

**MMM: Couldn't have said it better myself. How will Steven get outta this wild ride? Who knows? Guess we gotta wait and seeeeee.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following/favoriting. Gives me boosts in motivation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**His Corrupted Self Summary**: _When Spinel attacked his planet, she didn't bring just a rejuvenator but a corruptor as well. He knew she wanted vengeance against his mom. He didn't know she would slash him with the rejuvenator before ripping his gem free and slashing that with the corruptor. Steven is split in two and his gem half doesn't look right. For one, it's red and not pink. For two, it's gained sentience different from his human half. And not the good kind of sentience either. Now Steven is fully human and fighting not just against a rogue gem, but his corrupted self as well_.

**WARNINGS – Self-cest, forced marriage, forced submission, Steven suffers, angst, emotional/physical abuse, minor violence, and minor molestation**

* * *

**His Corrupted Self Part 3**

A nasty smile darkened the other's face. The torches scattered around the hastily built stage cast eerie shadows over his face. Even though Red was the one kneeling on the stage with Steven standing taller than him for once, he couldn't help but feel smaller. His gaze darted from the other's smug face to the ring in the waiting box. _Was this it?_ Was the fate of his future and, more importantly, the life of his _friends _dependent on him giving up? Giving in to an evil dictator? Who also happened to be himself but not really and he _did_ _not want to think about that anymore._

"Then take the ring."

One last glance to the puzzled gem audience, Steven steeled his nerves and accepted the box. Red rose to his feet while he focused on plucking the ring free of the little cushion. Hesitating just a beat, he slid the jewelry onto his left ring finger.

Several sharp somethings sank into his skin.

"_What the heck?" _He yelped and flailed, struggling to pry the ring off as it glowed scarlet. "What was _that? _What did you do? What is this thing?"

"Just a reminder." Red snagged him by the waist. "That you _agreed _to be mine."

Steven tried to protest but the words died in his throat. _He was right_. He sagged. The pins retracted but the sting remained. _For his friends and family, he had to do this._ Red pulled him closer, swiping the box and tucking it away into the formerly pink jacket pocket. He briefly wondered if Ruby and Sapphire's gems were still stored in the red fabric.

"Now…" Red faced the audience with him locked securely at his side. "There's work to be done!"

Steven scanned the crowd and clenched his fists, painfully helpless. The rocks studded around the ring nipped his skin. Gems shifted around until some parted in the front row to reveal a familiar figure noticeable even under the torches and moonlight.

The plump man called. "Steven and uh Steven?"

Steven's jaw slacked as he lurched for his dad, the one person who loved him no matter who he was thought to be. The one person who loved him unconditionally and never blamed him for his mistakes. The only person who had been a constant support in his jumbled, messed up life.

"Dad!" He cried, wiggling free and reaching.

Fingers snatched him by the hip and bodily hauled him back into a suffocating hold. He squeaked and stumbled with the movement, soon pinned in place. Confusion flicked over his dad's expression like the flickering lights. Greg's face shifted from wide and darting eyes to a narrowed sort of determination.

"Hey!" He stepped forwards, craning his neck to look at the doppleganger.

Steven yelped as the grip tightened enough to bruise.

"Hey, whoa! Stop! You're hurting him–er, you?!"

He squirmed just enough to see Red sneer something ugly. "He is _mine _to do with as I _please."_

Steven dropped his head and fell limp because _it was true. _He had just agreed to belong to the other: the rock studded ring on his finger was proof. Though he didn't look up, he could hear the concern in his dad's voice.

"I don't know what's going on. I never do, schtu-ball, you know that. But whatever happened we can work through it! Just talk to me. Please, son. What's–"

"_This_." Red grabbed him by the hair, yanking his whole head up as if he were something to display. "Is your son."

"Wha–"

_"I _am not your son. I am the protegé of Pink Diamond, not a disgusting organic like _you_."

His dad flinched so hard that Steven couldn't help but mimic the movement. The Diamond was being unreasonably cruel to his–or their_–or maybe it was just his now–_father no less! He fumbled for something to say and diffuse the situation but then his dad was talking and he quieted.

"...All I know is that my son is hurting and I want to help. So," his dad offered a palm, stretching towards the two of them on the stage. "How can I help?"

"How…" Red drawled. "Disgusting. He doesn't need or want anything from the likes of you. Not when he has _me_."

His dad looked as if he had been personally slapped. Steven was certain the same expression was mirrored on his own face. He twisted and squirmed in the suffocating hold but Red wouldn't let him go, fingers fisting his hair.

"Stop it!" He pushed and pulled but nothing worked. "Stop being so cruel!"

Scarlet glowed. "Toss the trash."

"Yes, My Diamond."

"That's–that's my _dad!_" His heart hammered as a gem closest to his dad grabbed him by the shoulder. "You promised not to hurt anyone if I agreed! _And I agreed_. So please!"

Despite being manhandled, his dad focused on him. "Agreed to _what_, Steven?"

His wrist was grabbed and jerked upwards to reveal the crimson ring studded with pink rocks. The fingers stayed tight in his hair. Greg gasped and Steven had to resist averting his gaze because he still needed to make sure his dad wouldn't be harmed.

"Like I said, he's _mine."_ Red growled then spat. "But _fine. _I'll allow you to keep your organic, little dove. He'll get his own cell and everything once the palace dungeon is built. Will that satisfy you?"

"Yes, just don't hurt him, _please_."

"Then we're done here." The Diamond waved. "Take that organic to one of the empty houses and lock all exits. If he's smart, he won't try to leave. But if he's stupid..." Here, the hold on his hair loosened and he stumbled towards the front of the stage. He twisted in time to see Red sneer at his father with a dark sort of satisfaction. "..._shatter _him."

"Red!" Steven shrieked, panic hitting him hard and fast. "The deal–"

"Only applies to your _friends._" Was the smug response. "Family not included."

He wanted to _scream._ Because how dare he? How _dare _this–this stranger wearing his face threaten everything he held dear? How dare this imposter use a distorted version of his voice and say such awful things? Like an electronic recording played back in a different pitch. Why did his gem half have to ruin him? What was wrong with his gem half? Was it even him anymore? Or part of him? How else could this all happen? Why else would his other half be some sort of shatter-ready _monster?_

Screaming would cause an unwanted scene, especially in front of his already worried father. He could only simmer with rage and clench his fists. A quick glance over the crowd confirmed Greg was being hauled off into a house. He hissed. "Just what do you _want_?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

Red reached and instinct had him retreating. Only, there was no more floor left. His heel slipped, his weight pitched, and he toppled off the stage head-first. He fully expected to hit the grass and risk a concussion. Maybe even black out. But dark red snapped around him, a dice-like bubble suspending him in midair, and levitated atop the stage. The bubble popped and he fell into Red's waiting arms. Bridal-style.

The Diamond leaned close enough to whisper into his ear. "You are _mine_, Steven Quartz Universe. My peaceful little dove. My beautiful queen. And my–" teeth nipped his ear, "lovely little wife."

Steven flinched, recoiling from the fangs. Breath fanned across his face. Diamond pupils pinned him in place, dilated enough to reveal his horrified reflection. He blinked fast, a wave of dizziness washing over him as the panicked adrenaline from the day's events finally drained and left him empty.

"I'm…" he struggled for air, black dotting his vision. "I'm not your wife."

"No," Red cooed. "But you will be. Rest now, my little fiancé. I'll take care of you."

Weakly, he struggled to stay awake. But his body couldn't hold out any longer. It was finally shutting down, dragging his awareness with it. The flickering candlelight faded as darkness descended. Red's voice muffled as his body was shifted in the hold to curl against a warm surface.

He slept.

When he woke, it was to a cough seizing his chest and sunlight blinding him. Over the sound of his hacking and sneezing, he vaguely heard a distorted voice barking commands. Blurry vision blinked into clearer focus. _Wha…?_ Muddled thoughts fought for attention. _Who's holding me? _Even worse came the realization_. It wasn't a dream?_

The entirety of the previous day seeped into him. _His family needed him. _He tried to wiggle in the hold but a palm kept him in place by the shoulder while the other held him under the knees. In his squirming, he realized his head was angled to lean into the crook of a neck. His body was still slow to react to the new information. He inhaled the scent of raspberries. _Raspberries?_ He floundered in his own mind. _Who smells so tart?_

His vision wasn't clear enough. He forced a fist to rub his face. _Why were his limbs so heavy?_ His throat burned as his whole body convulsed with another cough. A low and metallic voice hummed above him. He latched onto the sound, fumbling to get a grip on the colors whirling around him.

"...ove?" The voice echoed slightly as fabric rustled by his ear. "Steven, love, go back to sleep."

"No," he croaked, a sense of urgency pulling his consciousness. "No, need 'o… sa'e Dad…"

Sharp fingertips pricked his skin through the clothes by his shoulder and under his knees. "_Shush_. Don't speak of him."

He grumbled and rubbed his eyes. As his senses opened, he felt fabric gliding along his skin in an unfamiliar way.

"Wha's… 'his?" Fingers curled into the fabric, blindly fumbling down from his rib cage down to his waist and then, "no pan's?"

"It's not the prettiest," metal clicked with a scoff. "But it'll do."

Like swimming upstream, Steven struggled to focus. "Dress, why?"

"A Queen wears dresses." The one holding him kissed the crown his hair. "And you are mine."

Clarity spidered along his spine and up to his skull. The corrupted version of his gem was holding him, wasn't he? A cough surged and snapped his eyes open. His body curled sharply inward and the hold around him tightened. The same fingertips from before pierced, this time tearing the fabric. One pained whine prompted them to loosen.

Blinking fast, he scanned his sunlit surroundings. The stranger with his face held him bridal-style. Pale skin rosied with embarrassment as the realization that Red had indeed decided to carry him, presumably the entire time he'd been asleep, settled in. The sun continued to glare from its spot in the morning sky. _One day_. One whole day had passed since the previous morning when Spinel had attacked the planet. _And now?_ Now this corrupted lookalike was in the middle of seizing control.

"Soldier!" Red barked, neck craning to the side to look at someone Steven couldn't see. "Move _faster_. Inefficiency is _not _an option. Not for my Queen!" The other looked to someone else. "Focus! Or are you a _defect?_ Work harder."

He sucked in air through his mouth, becoming fully aware of its dryness. His voice cracked incoherently as he tried to speak.

Diamond pupils snapped down to him, tone eerily gentle. "What do you need, love?"

Ignoring the pet name, he rasped. "W-water…"

Red cracked his head up, expression cold. "_You! _Fetch your Queen a glass of water and do that _now."_

The change from soft to rough nearly gave Steven whiplash. He couldn't stifle a cough and his lungs burned. Red returned to fussing over him, absently lifting him higher along the shirt. Steven blinked. _When did he change?_ The other no longer wore a replica of his organic half's clothing. Instead, sometime between the night to now, Red must've shape-shifted a formal outfit.

A button-down rose-tinted shirt covered by a crimson vest, complimented by a rose knotted bowtie. Steven almost wanted to feel insulted by the rose motif. Especially given the other was a corrupted version of him and _not _the actual "protege son' of Pink Diamond. He could only assume the other wore dress pants and, presumably, dress shoes. Otherwise the fangs were the same. The horns had grown just a bit though, he noticed.

The gem he had commanded appeared within Steven's line of sight: one of the bulkier gems, a zebra jasper. She held a glass of water firmly in one hand and, though he couldn't see her eyes beneath the teal colored hair, her mouth had formed a fierce scowl. Steven shrank beneath the intensity and her expression softened while Red's own tightened. Red freed a palm, though the arm itself was still hooked beneath his shoulders, and waited expectantly.

A beat passed. When she didn't pass the glass, the atmosphere dropped. "Hand it here_,_ soldier."

Her lone gray and white striped horn tilted as she looked them over despite her eyes hidden behind her bangs. His brows furrowed while lips curled into a dark scowl.

"_Here,_ soldier." Red tried once more. "Do I need to give an _order?"_

Steven squirmed in place, the air nearly suffocating. Zebra Jasper tucked her chin to study the glass and then the corrupted Diamond once more.

Silence passed, until she spoke. "Who do you think you are?"

Steven winced as Red practically _flared _with anger. "I didn't tell you to think, _soldier."_

"No," she agreed. "But you are not Steven. And you are _not_ Pink Diamond. So." she propped one hand against her hip, the other holding the glass carefully enough to avoid spillage. "Who _are _you?"

With that, Red slowly slid his head to the side. And with the movement, the atmosphere warmed. The tension thickened as Red hummed. Steadily, almost lazily, the Diamond scanned the area.

Ruby irises glowed. "_Pause_." They dimmed. "Am I to assume there are more uncertain of my status?"

His tone was light, as if he were making a passing comment about something humorous. A playful, off-handed joke. Not a thinly veiled threat. When the other gems halted in their jobs, the call in the diamond's tone allowing them to do so, a smile stretched his face. Steven sweated as he realized nearby gems were exchanging uneasy, wary looks.

"Fascinating." A chuckle rolled through Red's system. Steven tried to swallow back rising nerves but his throat was too dry. "_Perfect_." Red purred, gaze lidding. The sly smile coupled with the slanted gaze prompted Zebra Jasper to retreat a step. "I've been meaning to offer a… _public example."_

Steven frowned, scrambling within his mind to uncover the meaning behind the words. Zebra shifted, body wired with confusion. She asked. "What do you mean?"

Ruby light flared. "Gather!"

Steven blinked fast as he was nearly blinded. Gems within earshot snapped into salutes and approached. Once a circle had formed around Zebra Jasper and Red, the light dimmed. The Diamond rolled his shoulders back, hefting Steven higher in the hold. Zebra Jasper straightened.

"Observe," Red called to the crowd with a grin. "_What _happens to insubordinates."

The Little Homeworld gems shot glances towards one another, concerned. Zebra Jasper tossed the glass of water and braced her stance, fists raised. The second it took for Steven's eyes to track the glass as it shattered against the ground, a scarlet bubble lined with spikes snapped into existence around Zebra. Steven jerked as the bubble steadily shrank. Despite her swinging punches and soon her summoned weapon, the spiked bubble easily decreased.

"Red." Steven growled as the bubble's various tips pierced her form. "Red, stop_." _Soon enough, the bubble had forced her into a tight crouch.

Steven wriggled in place but claw-like fingers kept him pinned. His legs flailed uselessly, only succeeding in hiking the dress' hem up from his ankles and over his knees. His skull throbbed from the movement. He grasped at the Diamond's vest lapels, tugging as hard as he could. When Zebra finally poofed, he sagged. Red wouldn't go farther than that, he knew.

But the bubble didn't stop.

Steven's gaze shot wide, jaw dropping. "Red!" He shrieked. "Red, wait! You've made your point!" When a cough snagged his throat, he continued to writhe. "Y-you'll kill her!"

"Exactly."

Steven choked on air. "Y-you can't be serious!" When Red's grin darkened into a satisfied sneer, he screamed. "N-no!"

A sneeze shot pain through his skull. Mutters rippled throughout the crowd. The bubble had shrank to be lethally close to Zebra's gem. The observing gems, still locked in salutes, could only watch as the bubble's interior spikes pricked the stone.

"Stop!" Steven stumbled over a cough. He forced himself to grab the lookalike's cheeks, accidently slicing himself on the other's fangs. "Please, stop! We have a deal!"

"True," the bubble paused and the crowd exhaled. "But only in reference to your friends." The bubble snapped.

The gem shattered.

* * *

**Notes: Thank you to those who have read, favorited/followed, or commented. They encourage and motivate me! Even though it's been FOREVER since I've updated this fic, you all have been so patient!**

**I'd also like to thank the Steven-cest Discord members for bouncing ideas back and forth with me to help brainstorm where to go next for this fic. The art that a lot of them draw is an extra bonus!**

**Shia Rephic: Ahhhh the petnames _are _so much fun! And I definitely dig possessive yandere. And, btw, Red is _so _hot. But he's _MORE_ hot when he's possessive over his little dove. Hue hue hue. Thank youuu!**

**Lily Armest: Well I'm glad you enjoyed it so far! And yes! Helpless Steven is my jam. No other choice but for him to surrender is yummy. And though this last chappie took _forever_ to write, here it is!**

**Wolfspirit2996: Hey again! As a warning, this will only get darker and darker! Otherwise, if a dark verision of me ordered me to marry her, I'd flip out and run the other way.**

**Elias Taisei: Hrnnn Yandere is the _best_. I love possessive characters fiercely coveting another, usually soft or kind character. As for whether or not the Crystal Gems get their memories back... hue hue hue. Guess we gotta wait an' see!**

**MLPlover: Oh ho ho! If they re-fused and Steven became a yandere? That'd be a wild ride! Definitely fun to watch it like a train-wreck exploding as Steven is torn between his human, kind self and his corrupted, villainous gem half.**

**DanielCampp: _Bows. _Thank you! Thank you, I'm glad you've enjoyed the ride so far! Keep in mind, it'll only keep more twisted and more darker as we go along!**

**MowsTrap: Thank you bunchies! Hopefully the story stays interesting.**

**Guest: All the suspense! And so far we've seen Greg, now, but not Connie or any other humans just yet! As for Spinel and thee Diamonds, guess you gotta wait 'n' seeee. Thanks for commenting!**

**Thanks again for reading! Feel free to comment or join the Steven-cest Discord! We always welcome newbies. **


	4. Chapter 4

**His Corrupted Self Summary**: _When Spinel attacked his planet, she didn't bring just a rejuvenator but a corruptor as well. He knew she wanted vengeance against his mom. He didn't know she would slash him with the rejuvenator before ripping his gem free and slashing that with the corruptor. Steven is split in two and his gem half doesn't look right. For one, it's red and not pink. For two, it's gained sentience different from his human half. And not the good kind of sentience either. Now Steven is fully human and fighting not just against a rogue gem, but his corrupted self as well_.

**WARNINGS – ****Forced submission, Steven suffers, angst, emotional/physical abuse, violence, and molestation.**

* * *

**His Corrupted Self Part 4**

Steven's jaw dropped as gasps rose from the crowd. "Y-you…"

Blood dripped from his fingers as the monster holding him strode to the scarlet bubble housing Zebra's jagged remains. He was too numb with shock to move, gaze trained on the shards, as the diamond placed a palm atop the bubble. With an tap, the bubble vanished. Steven snapped out of his daze.

"Where did she go?" He wriggled in place all over again, smearing blood across his dress as his injured hands flailed. "Where did you send her?"

"Easy, dove." The monster's hold coiled tighter when Steven flattened oozing palms against the other's chest. "You're bleeding and sick."

"Where is she?" Steven's voice pitched higher as the shock faded and tears welled and waterfalled. "You killed her! You _shattered _her!"

"She was insubordinate. Insignificant." The diamond pivoted to face the crowd as he glowed. "_Return to your duties. Build the palace_."

"Stop!" Steven wailed, the realization that his other half had literally _killed a sentient life _settling in. The gems exchanged wary glances and soft mutters as they saluted and obeyed. "Just stop!"

His lungs seized as his throat stumbled over a cough. Through the heaving chest and blurry vision, he slammed his fists against the others chest. Pushed and pulled against the monster's shoulders. Even shoved up against his chin to crack the other's head back only for fangs to sink deeply into his skin. Steven yelped.

"Enou'." Red growled around the bleeding flesh. The sensation _burned_. "She was defect've."

"She was _alive."_ He yanked only for the monster's fangs to shred more of his skin. Pain rippled from the source and shot along his nerves. "And now she's not because _you shattered her."_

The diamond was unperturbed. His jaw unhinged and Steven took the chance. He snapped his hand back and cradled it close to his chest, whimpering as he took in the bloody mess of his hand. As he tried to resist coughing onto his injury, he almost missed the diamond licking his fangs with a scrunched expression.

"Disgusting." The diamond cleaned his fangs. "Metallic. Regardless, we'll need decorations for our throne. Give me your hand."

"What?" Steven whipped his focus onto the other. "What did you just–"

"Hand."

"Not that!" He scowled. "The–the decorations thing!"

Red merely cast his gaze around the partially deconstructed area of Little Homeworld. Gems bustled around them as they worked to take down current buildings and begin the process of setting up new ones. Briefly, Steven wondered how they could do it all so efficiently, especially without much time or without many if any blueprints, when Red shifted diamond pupils back onto him.

"She'll be the first to act as an example to others. Disobedience will not be tolerated."

"She only asked a question!" His chest seized with a cough. "She just–"

"She stood in my way." The diamond scanned the area once more. "You need to bathe."

"You–" his breath hitched over a sneeze. "You can't be serious! What's _wrong _with you?"

The monster ignored him. Instead, he was carried, kicking and flailing despite a freshly rising headache, into one of the untouched houses. A simple layout spread before them: a living room blended into a kitchen and the kitchen into a 'bedroom' complete with a mattress on the floor. A door, presumably the bathroom, was tucked not too far from the bed. Red zeroed on the wooden surface.

As he strode towards the other end of the house, he commented with a scowl. "This is in the _center _of the demolition. Is there not enough gems on hand? Or are they just _that_ incompetent?"

Steven readied a scathing retort but then the diamond had shifted the hold on him and grasped the knob. It didn't turn. They both blinked.

"Locked...?" Steven breathed, confused. He glanced at the other.

Red's lips darkened into a sneer. "_This_ is where they chose to put it? The _center_ of our palace? The incompetence is astounding."

Pain continued to throb throughout Steven's body. From the bleeding skin of his hand and fingers to the burning in his chest and the aching in his skull, he was hurt and tired and hungry. He didn't want to think too much. _Not anymore_. Not after watching his gem half literally steal another's life right in front of him. Steven would never dare to murder someone. And yet his gem half _did._ So either he was secretly a monster, or…

...maybe his gem half really _was _someone new.

"Red…" he croaked. "Don't hurt whoever's in there. Please?"

"Oh hush." The other dismissed. "It's just the organic."

With that, the diamond shifted the hold once more to summon a jagged red shard. A flick of the wrist prompted the shard to slice through the wood, carving out a diamond shape big enough for Red to fit his fist through and unlock the door. The knob turned and the door swung open to reveal–

_"Dad?" _He stumbled over a cough.

"Steven?" Greg jumped from his spot on the closed toilet seat, his terrified gaze darted from the hole in the door to the two of them. He backpedaled and nearly tripped over the edge of the nearby bathtub. A quick scan of the two had Greg switching from survival mode into worried father mode as he zeroed on the injury. He stepped forwards, absently placing his phone face-down on the sink countertop. "Son, are you–"

"Stand aside." Red stepped forwards, clearly expecting to be obeyed.

Greg stumbled back onto the closed toilet, the phone clattering to the tiles from the movement. Steven made to protest, but then Red was placing him in the tub and reaching for the hem of his dress.

"Red!" He shrieked, swatting at the intrusion. "What are you doing?"

"You're filthy." The other answered.

His father hurried to the diamond's side. "Steven, you're hand! You're _bloody!_ What–"

"I will handle this." The other shoved Greg aside and he landed back-first on the floor.

Steven yelped only to choke on another cough. "Don't hurt him!"

"He was in the way." Red answered instead. "Arms up. You need to undress."

"I can bathe myself!"

"Unlikely." Red grabbed the hem and hauled it up Steven's battered body. It was then Steven confirmed he was wearing panties. _Why?_ He didn't know. But he _did_ know it was _humiliating._

"Dad, don't look!" He cried as the diamond overpowered his already weak struggles. His cut skin burned.

"Son, do you–"

"Get out." Red snapped, tugging the stained fabric completely off him. "Make yourself useful and fetch another dress."

"Uh–" His dad slowly pushed himself upright, grabbed his phone, and stood. "Um–"

"Well?" Red had the nerve to reach for the panties. "Go."

"But–" Greg tried, gesturing the hand holding the phone at the exit.

Steven flushed as he tried to keep the only garment protecting him from view secure. Still, he could feel the rising tension. If the tightening jaw and ridged shoulders weren't a clue, then the nasty snarl definitely was.

"Dad," he peered around his duplicate, accidentally allowing the other to yank off the panties. His voice pitched falsetto. "Go! He said you can go!"

His dad finally, mercifully, made to leave but then Red had tossed the clothes to the tiles and turned the bathtub's knobs. Cold water splashed and Steven yelped. His throat burned as the startled noise escaped him. He hacked on a cough.

"Oops." Red said with a slight smile, clearly not sorry at all. He grasped Steven's shoulder and turned the other knob. Oddly, he didn't test the temperature.

Steven yelped once more. "Too hot!"

His dad instinctually stepped closer. The blood from his hand swirled in the tub. Red shouldered Greg, grip tightening on Steven's shoulder as any sense of humor soured. The diamond glared and his dad paused, visibly unnerved. Steven scrambled to not only save himself from further humiliation, but to save his father as well. This corrupted version of himself was willing to kill. The only reason his father was still alive was due to Steven's own obedience.

"Dad, go!" He cried. "It's fine! _I'm_ fine." When his dad continued to hesitate, he added. "He won't hurt me! Don't worry, just get me some clothes. _Please._"

A vibration filled the air and both his and his father's gazes dropped to the source: the phone in Greg's hand. Red ignored the sound, instead having found something else to focus on. Too warm fingers tapped idly against Steven's skin while ruby eyes zeroed on one particular spot of skin. As the water continued to run, Steven lurched to fix the knobs and in turn cover himself with his thighs. The diamond smirked as he blushed scarlet. A quick glance confirmed that Greg wasn't looking at the phone anymore, instead offering the two a puzzled expression.

"I can handle this." His voice cracked, cheeks rosy.

His dad frowned and Red finally detached himself from Steven. Greg retreated a step but the diamond only brushed past to grab the rag hanging from a towel bar. In the moment it took the other to take the rag and a bottle of shampoo waiting atop the sink, father and son had exchanged worried looks. With an even quicker glance at the diamond lathering the rag and approaching, Greg flashed the phone. On the screen, a phone call was clearly depicted with a glowing name and icon.

_Connie._

Steven's jaw dropped. His dad had been talking to Connie? Had he already told her about the strange take-over of Little Homeworld? What did Connie think? How would she react? Oh stars, _what if she showed up? _Would Red kill her on sight? But, the two had technically met before: back when White had–

_Black fingernails. Prying the source of his powers from his very soul. Skin rippling with pain as the gem popped free._

"-ball." His dad said, backpedalling towards the exit with the diamond shaped hole. The diamond himself followed the slow retreat with a glare. "With a fresh pair of undies too!"

Steven blinked. As his nose threatened to convulse with a sneeze, he barely managed to call out, "okay," before the door shot and his lungs throbbed. He buckled with a hard series of coughs. Fingers threaded through his hair, almost comforting as an oily substance was woven through them. The shampoo bubbled.

"Insufferable." The diamond grumbled, voice low as he massaged his scalp. "Took it long enough to leave. You're lucky I'm feeling benevolent."

"That's my dad…" He murmured, avoiding the other's stare by studying the engagement ring. The water filled the tub. "Don't be so cruel."

Red scoffed. "It is insignificant."

"That's not true." He said softly, only to recoil when the fingers trailed from his hair to his neck and then shoulders. "Wait, I can–"

"Do not struggle." The voice deepened into a growl.

Steven stilled. "But I–"

"You _agreed_ to be mine." The diamond turned off the knobs, the tub now full. "You will _obey_. Or need I remind you what happens to insubordinates?"

Steven snapped his focus onto the other's dark expression. "What?" Shock colored his tone. Was his gem half genuinely threatening to kill him? The one he had cornered into a one-sided marriage? "You–you'd actually–? _Me?_ You'd kill–?"

"Not you." Red cut him off fiercely, fingertips digging into Steven's skin. "Never you. But that organic? Or that zebra soldier? Others will pay for their misbehavior. _And_ yours".

The words took a while to register. Others would pay the price for _his _own actions? That wasn't fair! But when did a diamond ever act fairly? Especially without being taught otherwise. He dropped his gaze. They couldn't afford any missteps. Not with Red around. He had told his dad he would handle the diamond. But that raised the question; _how_ would he handle Red?

_Could_ he even handle Red? The diamond was absurdly stubborn and trigger happy. Usually his solution was to calm the instigator with a song before befriending them. Was that what he needed to try? Share a song and a heartfelt conversation? But Red was unlike any gem he had ever met. Would it work? His talks hadn't so far, but then again, he hadn't been himself lately… and in this case, literally.

Still, he had to try. If he allowed this to continue, who knew how many more lives would be lost?

Who knew if _Connie_ would be lost?

Tears welled in his eyes as another sneeze overtook him. His gem half absently continued to lather his body with both bare hands and with the rag. It was as if the other couldn't get enough of touching him. Like he needed constant contact. It was annoying at best, disturbing at worst. Because the other had clearly undressed him before. And the attention on his privates? Absolutely inappropriate. While the other _had _forced him into a marriage, he didn't seriously expect… _that_, did he?

_No. _Impossible. It was just a different way of staying together. Like fusion without the gem powers. _Of course._ That had to be it! Or at least he _hoped_. Stars, did he hope. Because there was _no way _his gem self would want–

_Nope. Not going there._ He shook his head, droplets spraying from the movement. The diamond hummed. "What's on your mind, little dove?"

"I just…" he hesitated, scrambling for something to say other than the truth. His nose tickled. "Ah… ah…" He sneezed.

Red chuckled. "Close your eyes."

Reluctantly, Steven obeyed. Fingers and wet fabric glided along his skin before water poured over his hair and ran rivlets over his eyes and cheeks. He kept his eyes closed, body heating with a blush as the other continued to stroke his skin with the warm water. The thoughts from earlier bubbled to the surface and he swallowed. _No._

"Are you done?" He breathed through his mouth. Hearing the tone of his own words, he hurried to add. "S-so I can open my eyes?"

Something soft and warm, framed by two solid things, pressed against his cheek. Warmth bloomed from the contact. A sweet sensation rolled through his system as his lungs opened and his head cleared. Any throbs of pain in his hand slowed into stillness. Even the ring on his finger felt looser. The migraine faded and so did the burning in his throat. No longer did his nose feel stopped up or tingly. He felt complete. _Whole._

Instinctually, he blinked past the water dotting his lashes, feeling oddly refreshed, when he registered the color red. Scarlet light reflected along the tiles. But that wasn't the main thing. The diamond's face was _dangerously _close to his own. Close enough to stare deep into his eyes. It was then Steven realized his gem half had kissed his cheek if the satisfied expression was any indication. The other licked his fangs, diamond pupils dilated.

And then lips were on his own.

* * *

**Notes: Been awhile! But I've been busy. Gonna move IRL from East Coast to West Coast this month! Been running around trying to pack and sell my stuff before the lease ends. I'm active on the Steven-cest & Stevinel Discord Server tho, if you'd like to chat! Also decided to be brave and open up commissions on a site called Commissio. Feel free to Private Message me if you're curious to learn more!**

**Star-eyed-anime-lover: It's definitely a topsy turvy story! There's not enough steven-cest fics out there, especially since it's such a fun ship! At least there's the Discord Server where my members can bounce ideas around with me. Thank you for commenting!**

**Shia Rephic: OH MY GOD That'd be ADORABLE. I just might swipe your idea and include it in a future chappie – it's just too cute! Be warned, though, Red will DEFINITELY take a turn for the worse come the wedding night... And you'll see why! Hue hue hue. Muah! Thank you for the comment!**

**whateves00: Whoo hoo! Glad you like it so far. The plot steadily darkens... Thank youu!**

**alinel universe: HERE'S CHAPPIE 4, DOES THAT COUNT AS MORE? Heh heh. Thank youuu too!**

**seekerofdeception: Your English is great! Especially if your English is not your 1st language. I saw your comment on the Steven x Spinel fanfic and I'm glad you enjoyed what I have of it! Unfortunately I don't intend to continue that story since I am currently shipping Steven-cest, after all! Yes the story will get darker. Dun dun duuun! And I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far! I hope the future chapters will continue to be enjoyable! And thank you for commenting! You made me smile.**

**Thank you all bunchies! I'm glad you've enjoyed this wild ride. It will only get darker, though! Remember the warnings!**


	5. Chapter 5

**His Corrupted Self Summary**: _When Spinel attacked his planet, she didn't bring just a rejuvenator but a corruptor as well. He knew she wanted vengeance against his mom. He didn't know she would slash him with the rejuvenator before ripping his gem free and slashing that with the corruptor. Steven is split in two and his gem half doesn't look right. For one, it's red and not pink. For two, it's gained sentience different from his human half. And not the good kind of sentience either. Now Steven is fully human and fighting not just against a rogue gem, but his corrupted self as well_.

**WARNINGS – Forced submission, Steven suffers, angst, emotional/physical abuse, violence, sexual assault, threats of non-con, and explicit language**

* * *

**His Corrupted Self Part 5**

_Raspberries. _Red tasted like raspberries_._

Steven reared back, skull cracking against the wall. Stars spotted his vision as he shrieked. _"Get away from me!"_

A snarl clanged and bounced against the tiles, shooting spikes of fear down his spine. Instead of forcing him into stillness, the fresh wave of panic had him flattening his back against the tub and hurling himself to his feet. He nearly slipped with the momentum. Water rolled off him in waves as leftover soap clung.

_He was in danger._

He lurched towards the glowing figure, desperate to go around and _escape_, but a scarlet arm snapped across his front to snag his hip bone. Clawed fingertips pierced bare skin and he yelped as the other took his momentum to slip him backwards and throw him into the tub. Water splashed, mini waves scattering up and over the rim.

"I _own_ you." The voice glitched into a deeper, darker range. The claws grabbed him by the throat. "If I want to–"

Steven screamed, scrabbling at the threatening hold. Tears pricked his eyes. The hold seemed to expand, covering more of his skin. "Stop!"

"Listen here_,_ you ungrateful little–"

"Leave me _alone!"_ His wail was silenced by a slight squeeze.

_"Shut up."_ the diamond hissed. "And _listen_."

It was then Steven realized the hand around his neck wasn't the only part that had grown. The other's figure had expanded: lengthening and widening, the clothing expanding as well. Red was bigger than him with broad shoulders and a squared jaw. He was taller and angrier, expression dark with curled fangs and narrowed brows. Diamond pupils thinned into pinpricks. The arm that had him in the chokehold rippled with tension. Red loomed. And Steven felt very, very small.

"If I want to pin you down," the diamond forced Steven down, his back slipping from the tiled wall to the tub's floor and under the water. His limbs flailed, desperate for purchase as soapy water shot up his nose and down his throat. "I _will._ If I want to carry you," he hefted him back up, Steven sputtering and coughing. The soap tasted foul on his tongue. "Then _I will._ If I want to _kiss _you…"

Steven gasped, blinking fast as a red palm cupped his cheek. He tugged weakly against the chokehold still fastened around his neck. Whimpers fell freely between the coughs clawing his chest and lungs. The other leaned close, all fangs and glinting eyes.

"_Then I'll kiss you. _Understand?"

He tried to nod, chest heaving with desperate attempts for air. When the other wasn't satisfied, expression still curdled with a nasty sneer, he offered a weak. "I understand."

"Good." Red released him. He tumbled back to the tub and rubbed his neck, cradling his throat gently. "Oh, and Steven?"

He snapped to attention, startled gaze rocketing up to meet the other's. _He rarely called him by name._

"When I want to fuck you, I will. And you," Red grabbed him by the hair, dragging him close once more, "will _behave_. Agreed?"

"F-fuck me…?" He whimpered, all wide eyes, wobbly lips, and small voice. _Had he been right?_ The other really did want…? _And right now?_

Red _grinned._ "Don't worry, we'll save that for our wedding night. Won't we, little dove?"

And then Red kissed him. _No._ Blood thundered in his ears. _No no no. _Fangs nipped lightly on the skin of his lips and he couldn't stop a frightened gasp. A tongue dove into his mouth, exploring. _Dominating_. He mewled, tears overflowing to mix with the sudsy water still dripping down his skin. A lump formed in his throat. When Red pulled away, he took a sharp breath, studied the tiled walls, and desperately tried not to cry.

"Aw, love," Red cooed, gently grasping him by the chin and tugging his face towards the other. "It'll be okay. I'll take good care of you."

_Take care of him? _The breath escaped him. _How could this have happened? _He tried to keep his breathing even and slow. _Why him? _But with the other's face, so similar to his own and yet so much sharper, watching him intently? _What did he ever do to deserve this? _He couldn't help but hiccup. _It wasn't fair! _His breathing hitched and burst into uncontrollable sobbing. _He didn't want this! He didn't want this he didn't want this he didn't–_

He didn't know what he looked like. Probably gross with snot running down his lips and bloodshot eyes. Definitely a mess if his knotted hair was any indication. What he knew for sure was the rotten diamond draining the tub and rinsing him with the shower-head. All the while, he cried and blubbered incoherently.

Red hefted him out of the tub and he staggered under his own weight. "Come here," the other murmured. "I've got you."

A towel wrapped around him, bundling him with its soft warmth. A force swept beneath his knees and he squeaked as he was once again gathered into the stronghold, bridal-style. This time, he burrowed his face into the crook of the other's shoulder, terrified and overcome with the need to hide. Absently, he was aware that the other had somehow dried his own fabric before the tears and wet hair soaked them once more.

"Please…" he murmured, shivering from fear. "Please... Don't hurt me… or anyone… Not anymore, please, not anymore."

The diamond only hummed, rubbing circles into the crook of a knee and the edge of a shoulder. With the knowledge his gem would rape him on their wedding night, the motion was heart-wrenching instead of comforting. _How could his other half fake such care? _Because clearly the diamond didn't actually care for him. Not if he was going to willingly pin him down or choke him like he had before. If someone loved another, they wouldn't hurt them. Not intentionally. _Never intentionally. _But Red? Red was willing to murder. If only to get his way. And if _Steven_ got in his way? Then others would pay. _With their lives._

What could he risk? _What could he say?_ How could he protect those he cared about if Red didn't care about anything other than himself? _What could he do? _Steven didn't know. He just hoped his surrender would ensure other's safety.

Gravity shifted as his… fiancé moved. Though reality hadn't quite sunk in yet, he couldn't help but cry. _He was getting married. Barely 18 years old and he was getting married. _How could his other half do this to him? He didn't know. Red colored skin grasped the knob below the diamond shape cut out of the wood and turned. _Why was his gem so cruel?_ Was it the corruption? Would things go back to normal if he healed the other? _But how? _How could he possibly heal a gem without his powers. Or without the other diamonds?

_The Diamonds._ Tears slowed as hope welled. Were they the answer? If he could somehow contact them, could they help him? Heal Red and end this nightmare? But how to get them here...? As far as he knew, Red hadn't left him throughout his entire existence. Wouldn't even let him bathe on his own. _So how? _How could he ask for help?

Maybe he just needed to bide his time. Look for an opportunity, _any chance_, to gather people who could help him. Who wouldn't be under Red's control. Gems were out unless Red's orders had a loophole in them. Maybe the off-colors? But considered defective or not, they were still gems. So that left Lars, then. _What about Connie?_

The diamond's voice tuned into his ears. "...to find a mere dress? What an inept creature."

_Wait. _"That's my _dad." _He protested, catching onto the strand of the one-sided conversation. When Red shot him a snide look, he backpedaled. _Behave. He had to behave._ "Yeah he's not… the smartest. But he tries his best!"

Red grunted, expression sour and body taut. With Steven in his arms, he walked around the coffee table and settled on the couch. Steven tried not to squirm as his rear was situated square on the other's lap. Red snaked a left hand around Steven's front, lacing their fingers together. The free hand gripped him by the waist, holding him in place. Nervously, Steven's own free fingers touched their locked digits and twisted the engagement ring. Only a towel and thin clothes protected him from the other's crotch. He flushed as the other's words rang through his mind.

'_If I want to fuck you, I will.'_

He swallowed. But the diamond had _also _said he wouldn't… rape him until their wedding night. So he had time! Maybe? Stars, did he hope so. The blush spread along his skin.

"And where is that Spinel? She should've returned by now. _Fetch the blueprints_. How hard is that?" Red grumbled, voice low. "At this rate it'll be quicker to make _new_ gems rather than rely on the… upcycled trash. They'd be of high quality; loyal and obedient. Perhaps a group rhodochrosite? Rubies are too small…"

Steven took a moment to be insulted on Little Homeworld's behalf. Those gems had been corrupted and healed! Yes, they had scars. But that didn't mean they were worthless! He twitched in place, torn between defending them and starting a confrontation or keeping his silence to keep the peace. _Red was horrible. One misstep would lead to murder. _

"What's on your mind, dove?" Red prompted, squeezing him. "Something surely more interesting than these dull shiners.

His heart skipped a beat. "O-oh, um…" His gaze darted about the room for a topic. Any topic other than the truth on his mind. "W-well…"

_His friends._ His heart ached. _Wait!_ "A-Amethyst." He blurted. "What about Amethyst?"

The hold tightened, turning his fingers pale from the grip. The claws keeping him upright dug deep into his waist. A quiet whine escaped him as pain rippled. Red tugged him so his back pressed against the glowing chest.

"What _about _Amethyst?" A growl rumbled beneath the deceptively smooth tone.

"S-she…" he stammered. "She was cracked. A-and you said you'd… heal her. Right?"

Red sighed, shifting from his waist to brush his hair. "Why care for such weak things?"

"B-but you said…" His gaze dropped to where they intertwined, fingers still twisting the ring against his skin. _Had Red lied?_ His voice lowered into a whisper. "You said you'd heal her."

Breath fanned against his ear. "And I will. But _after _I correct them."

"What?"

"The rejuvenator will reset them to their default state. Wipe their memories except for the ones retaining their purpose: to serve a diamond. At least _then_ they will be somewhat useful."

_"What?"_ He didn't realize he was trying to pull away until the hold pressed into a painful degree. _Behave. Right. _He winced and stilled, eyes wide with disbelief. "What–?"

"I agreed to not harm them. With their memories in tact, they will try to stop me under the delusion that they will be helping you. Foolish, really. No one can stop me. And I won't harm you if you behave. So," he cocked his head with a bored smile. "that just leaves rejuvenation."

"But those are my _friends!"_

"Would you rather I shatter them?"

His jaw clicked shut.

"Thought so. Now, where's that organic?"

His gaze lowered to the coffee table. Weakly, he tried. "His name's Greg…"

Red clicked his tongue. "Regardless, he's not here. Do I need to–"

Something rustled outside and the door slammed open. Steven jerked as Red moved. A quick push, a slight shifting of weight, and then Red was on his feet, tense and ready to fight. Steven sat on the couch, body wired taut. Then a beat passed and he loosened.

"About time." He sniped. "Give it here."

Steven huddled in on himself from behind the diamond as his dad hurried to comply. Once close enough, Red snatched the fabric. He rifled through the options.

"Pants? He doesn't need pants." Red scoffed. "But fine, it'll do for now. You may go."

Father and son gawked. _Such an easy dismissal_. Greg shot him a look and he offered an uneasy smile. "Thanks, Dad. I'll be okay."

That was _definitely_ a lie. But what could he do? He had to protect his family and friends. If he had to lie, then he would. _Didn't mean he had to like it._

When his dad continued to look unconvinced and his fiancé irritated, he hastened to add. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine, really!"

"But your eyes are puffy…"

"Just leave." Red snapped. "We don't want you here. Now go."

"That's not true!" Steven exclaimed. When Red glanced his way, he quieted. "But, uh, Red and I would like to talk. Alone. So…"

"Red?" Greg's expression scrunched, clearly confused.

"That's his name. He's… my gem. But, uh, we need to talk. _Alone_, Dad." He forced a brave smile. "It'll be okay. Trust me!"

What was one more lie?

* * *

**Notes – Looks like things are getting tricky for one certain Steven Universe...**

**I'm still accepting commissions. Also moved IRL from East Coast to West Coast recently too! Now in a townhouse with my older brother. It's a sunny, spacious place my cat loves. The neighbors are nice too. Win-win!**

**Shia Rephic – Ahah, don't forget to push Red out as well! And ha! Maybe Red will have a heart... or maybe he won't! Guess you'll wait and seeeee. Thank you for commenting!**

**Star-eyed-anime-lover – Yes! I am continuing the story. It just takes me awhile to write. I'm a slowpoke. And hue hue hue, you'll fall in love with the villainous Red BECAUSE he's hot. And I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far, especially the development of the two's relationship. Be warned, though! The angst will slowly build before exploding during the wedding night. Otherwise, I'm glad you've been enjoying the story so far!**

**alinel universe – Here's chappie 5! Heheh.**

**Junny – I'm glad you've enjoyed this so far! Thanks for commenting.**

**Guest – Thank you! I'm glad you like dark stories!**

**Thanks for reading and favoriting/following. Comments are loved as well! ****I'll try to update sooner than 1 month but no promises!**


	6. Chapter 6

**His Corrupted Self Summary**: _When Spinel attacked his planet, she didn't bring just a rejuvenator but a corruptor as well. He knew she wanted vengeance against his mom. He didn't know she would slash him with the rejuvenator before ripping his gem free and slashing that with the corruptor. Steven is split in two and his gem half doesn't look right. For one, it's red and not pink. For two, it's gained sentience different from his human half. And not the good kind of sentience either. Now Steven is fully human and fighting not just against a rogue gem, but his corrupted self as well_.

**WARNINGS – Angst, mentions of future non-consensual sex, and Steven suffers as usual**

* * *

**His Corrupted Self Part 6**

Fortunately, his dad left the gem-house. Unfortunately, the clicking of the door signaled he was left alone with the other. _Nude_. Well, except for the towel keeping him hidden. The diamond's words from earlier drifted back into focus. He planned to take his virginity. _He and Connie had never…_ Though Red had promised to wait till their wedding night, here he was sitting _practically_ _naked_ next to him. It was unsettling.

Fear prickled along his skin. _No. _He couldn't think of that. He couldn't let his world crash and burn like that. _He wouldn't!_ He'd fix everything before their wedding night. A palace couldn't be built overnight, no matter how fast the gems worked. There were only so many Little Homeworld gems, after all. A wedding couldn't be planned in a day, either. Red wouldn't touch him. _He had time._ Or at least _he hoped_.

But that wasn't the point. He shook his head. _He needed to focus._ His friends. The Crystal Gems. Amethyst and her cracked gem. _The rejuvenator. _He needed answers. But he had to ask carefully. Red was a minefield. Talking to him might end in an explosion.

"Unfortunately," Red presented a shirt from the pile atop the coffee table. "The organic has dreadful taste. A black shirt with a yellow star? Trash."

"I _like _stars. They're not trash!" He couldn't stop his dumb mouth. He winced and tried to amend. "What's wrong with stars?"

Red actually rolled his eyes and approached. "You'll like diamonds better. Speaking of which," he grabbed the towel, "we need to address your lack of etiquette."

He squawked. _Etiquette? _The other easily unraveled him from the protective covering. He squeaked, eager to protest but desperately trying to keep his mouth shut. Limbs were yanked up and the shirt stuffed on. Mild irritation flashed. _He could dress himself! _But then fingers lingered too long and fear snuffed the annoyance.

Timidly, he let the other manhandle him into pants. _No underwear?_ Then he prompted as Red stood. "Etiquette?"

"Yes," As Red bent forwards to swoop him into a one-armed hold Steven caught sight of a wad of fabric on the coffee table. _Boxers? _Red seriously wasn't gonna let him wear anything beneath his pants? Red continued. "Your current manners are deplorable. You need to address me with my proper titles."

"What…?"

"Dove, you need to call me 'My Diamond' or 'His Radiance.' I'll even allow 'love,' just for you."

"But…" he trailed, blush working its way across his cheeks. "I'm not your servant…"

"And again with the lack of respect." Red hefted him higher and up onto his shoulder. Steven squeaked, rushing to steady himself. "We are not equals. I love you but, as a Diamond, I am superior." When he snorted, deeply insulted, Red added. "Can _you _summon a sword at will? No? Then I am the protector. I will protect you and keep you safe. You, meanwhile, will stay in the palace. You'll have things to do, don't worry."

Red droned on as he headed for the door, steadily stirring Steven's ire. "You'll be able to cook freely until I find suitable chefs. Can't risk anyone hurting you, especially through food. Perhaps I should have a designated taste tester…? Organics are awfully fragile. It'd be _easy_ to hurt, let alone kill you."

"No one would hurt me!"

"You are my queen." Red deadpanned, opening the door. "Queens are reasonable targets in war. Terminate the queen and you incapacitate the king."

"War…?" Despite the other's snobbish tone, he couldn't help but feel dread.

"Yes, dove." They stepped into afternoon sunlight. "War is what happens when you begin a conquest. Humans are awfully stubborn. They won't accept my leadership so easily thus a war is necessary. Just need to clear a few thousand or two before they recognize my authority."

"But, Red–" The other shot him a glare. Steven backtracked. _Right_. He had to behave_. _"But, _My Diamond,_ those are real people! With real lives! They do real things!"

"All the more reason to conquer them. They may prove _useful. _I'll start here and expand. The more land I take, the more quality gems I can make."

"But…" his stomach churned.

The diamond spoke lightly of wiping real, human lives. Sure, he had already shattered one gem. But that was a demonstration. And yeah, he had threatened to kill on multiple accounts, but… But he couldn't be serious! His gem couldn't be so ruthless. Because then that would mean this was only the beginning of what would be a downward spiral. Hundreds, if not thousands of lives would be lost. _All because of him_. All because of his gem half.

_This is my fault_. Realization clicked. If he had just–just–just _what _he didn't know. But if he had been more of something, then maybe all of this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if he had been more careful. Or if Spinel hadn't shown up. Or if his _mom _hadn't given Spinel a reason _to _show up. Just… he exhaled through his nose, slumping.

The diamond shifted the hold so he could lean his weight partially against the side of his horned head. "Dove?"

"It's nothing." He lied. "Just thinking."

"...Penny for your thoughts?"

"They're not interesting." He waved, dismissive. Red carried him down a seemingly random path.

"Share them anyway."

The tone lilted and he caught onto the implicit command. _Share. _"W-well… I'm just. Thinking."

"About?"

"You won't like it."

Red hummed. "Manners."

"You won't like it, _My Diamond."_

"Tell me anyway."

"Well…" his cheeks puffed. They turned a corner. Sunlight streamed through the blue sky. They continued to walk until the sounds of crashes and the scent of smoke crept into awareness. _The demolition._ All his hard work building Little Homeworld tossed like trash. He sighed. "Well, I feel bad."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me more."

He bit his lip. Weight shifted up and down as the diamond walked. Steady and smooth, but still a bit rough. Various houses in states of disrepair passed them. Some had crumbling walls. Others were scattered with holes: the structures clearly picked apart for specific materials. Gems of various colors could be seen carrying various rocks and dirt, quietly avoiding looking at the two of them. A beat passed.

He whined. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"_Fine_." He huffed and gestured around them. "I don't like this. _Any _of this."

"Neither do I. That's why I'm rebuilding. We'll have a splendid palace. Oh, you should see the blueprints, love, they're _exquisite. _We'll have beautiful stained windows, painted murals, sculpted walls, and _oh _the engravings! Every knob will have my symbol. You'll be _amazed_."

He groaned. "That's not what I meant and you know it." The sparks in Red's eyes dimmed to a dull glare. They paused at a crossroad, Red giving a cursory glance over gems uprooting the terrain. Steven hastened to add. "My Diamond."

The stare softened as Red refocused on him. "I'm doing this for you."

"But I don't want_ any_ of this!" He couldn't help but burst. The working gems looked their way, wary, before Red shot them down with a glare. They returned to shoveling dirt or burning human decorations. "I don't want–"

"You deserve this." The diamond cut him off, fangs seeming to sharpen as he scowled. The small horns atop his hairline glittered as they grew a centimeter. "You know you need this. So let me do this for you."

"But I–"

"You must be hungry." Red asserted, voice raking along the lower pitches of his range. "Otherwise you would _remember your_ _manners."_

"Sorry." Steven studied his dangling feet, mumbling. "My Diamond."

His cheeks heated as he felt the weight of foreign eyes. When he lifted his gaze, the Little Homeworld gems had paused, expressions tight with concern. Some looked ready to speak. But he shook his head minutely, not wanting another life to be lost. They simmered but stayed silent. When the diamond looked their way, they resumed work.

"Soldiers." Red approached the digging gems, halting at the edge of the hole. The nephrites and quartzs snapped into salutes. He zeroed on a nephrite with braided pigtails. "Soldier." His irises glowed. "_Fetch your Queen breakfast_. Ensure the food is of high quality."

Her single eye twitched as she jerked her head in assent. "Of course, My Diamond. Steven, do you–"

_"My Queen."_ Red corrected, irises flashing. "He is your _queen. _So act as such."

"Y-yes…" The pigtailed nephrite faltered, salute loosening. Then she straightened with a firm line to her mouth and narrowed eye. "_My Queen, _what would you like?"

"Oh! Um…" Steven looked to the diamond. When the other looked at him, expectant, he blinked. Red was letting him choose? But wasn't he supposed to be a monster…? "C-could I have a protein shake? And maybe a salad…?"

"Certainly, _My Queen_." Nephrite nodded, much softer than before. "Any dessert? Like a _pastry?"_

He frowned. Why would he want any pastries for breakfast? That was an unhealthy way of eating that he used to love, sure. But not anymore! He was trying to be healthier. So why would he want–

"Or maybe some fresh bread from the local pastry shop_? _My Queen."

When Red shifted beneath him with a heavy exhale, he realized he needed to hurry up and decide. "Uh, yeah. Sure! That works for me. Thank you."

"Very well, My Queen. Breakfast will be brought right away."

"Good." Red spoke for him. "We'll be waiting in the plaza. Oh. And soldier? " Red lifted a finger as she bowed and made to leave. "Do _not _try to play me for a fool."

She dipped her head. "Of course, My Diamond."

"Dismissed."

She snapped out of the bow and sprinted towards town. Steven had half a second to realize Nephrite had been trying to tell him something before Red turned to another nephrite.

"Soldier. Find your Queen's organic. He ran off somewhere and needs to be contained. Ensure he is put on the _outskirts _of demolition."

The nephrite in question, one with a ponytail, snapped into a salute. "Yes, My Diamond."

_Hold on. Organic? _Steven jolted. "Wait! My dad needs to eat too. Can you please bring him something?" The surface he sat on heated and Steven realized the cause was Red's temper flaring. He tacked on. "B-but _after _you relocate him. Is… is that okay, uh, My Diamond?"

The temperature cooled. "Permission granted, dove. Dismissed, soldier."

"Th-thanks…"

As Nephrite left, he tried not to let irritation show. _Permission granted?_ What a jerk. But at least his dad would have food. He must've been hungry, especially if he hadn't eaten dinner the night before. _The night of the proposal._ He shuddered.

When _was _the wedding gonna be, anyway? Obviously not soon. He should have time. And more than enough chances to fix this. Just needed to contact his dad to contact Connie. She'd know what to do. And maybe the Off-Colors? Lars wasn't a gem, so the diamond orders shouldn't affect him. But how to get to–

–Spacetries. _Stars he was an idiot._ The pigtailed nephrite had been trying to suggest talking to Lars! As Steven filtered the conversation through his head with this new perspective, he realized Red must've caught on. Why else would the diamond threaten Nephrite? Or maybe he was lucky and Red only said that stuff about fools as a precaution. ...No. Not likely. He chewed the inside of his cheek. Red had long since walked away from the digging site. More demolished houses passed by them as they headed for the center of Little Homeworld.

"When's the wedding anyway, My Diamond?" Steven mindlessly kicked his legs from where he was perched atop Red's shoulder. "Next year?"

"Oh no," Red chuckled. If he weren't a murderer the sound would've been charming. "Little love..."

"...the wedding's this weekend."

* * *

**Notes: ****Heh heh! You all waited so patiently for one month... only to wind up with another cliffhanger, oops!**

**But hey! If you have a Discord then you outta join my Steven-cest Server! I spend all my time there. That, and many members help me brainstorm ideas for what should or could happen next in this story! AUs and story ideas are plenty in that server. The link to the server is on my Archive of Our Own fanfic of the same name. (FFNet won't let me share links) Or you could Private Message me and we'll figure something out!**

**Shia Rephic: Whew! *fans self* Red is only gonna get more and more forward as time goes on!**

**Star-eyed-anime-lover: Red is SUCH a dom, ahaha. Connie will appear eventually. She's a smart cookie, though, so she'll prolly try to help save Steven in subtle ways. Guess you gotta wait and see~ But awww, I'm so glad you love to re-read the story! Hearing that gives me the warm and fuzzies, heh. And oof, the wedding night sure gonna be a wild ride! Aww yoou re-read my fic? So sweet! Man, it'd be awesome if you have a Discord cause then you could join my Steven-cest server! There's lots of people there who like to talk story ideas. But thank youuu! I love your comments.**

**Wolfspirit2996: Woof is right! There WILL be really bad chapters, especially the wedding night, so please take breaks! If it ever gets too intense then it's always okay to walk away!**

**S0714: Yes! Another chapter. I'm glad you liked Chapter 5!**

**Thank you for reading, favoriting, following, and/or reviewing! Helps motivate me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**His Corrupted Self Summary**: _When Spinel attacked his planet, she didn't bring just a rejuvenator but a corruptor as well. He knew she wanted vengeance against his mom. He didn't know she would slash him with the rejuvenator before ripping his gem free and slashing that with the corruptor. Steven is split in two and his gem half doesn't look right. For one, it's red and not pink. For two, it's gained sentience different from his human half. And not the good kind of sentience either. Now Steven is fully human and fighting not just against a rogue gem, but his corrupted self as well_.

**WARNINGS – Steven suffers, dubious consent kissing**

* * *

**His Corrupted Self Part 7**

Gems bustled around the center of Little Homeworld, hefting supplies to those beginning the building process while others demolished buildings. Holes were scattered about the ground as gems dug to remove previous building's foundations. Steven had frozen atop Red's shoulder. Nothing but the sound of footfalls and clacking of metal could be heard.

A quiet beat passed. Then, "_what!?"_

Red cracked his head back and roared with laughter. "Darling, what did you expect? That I would _wait?"_

"Well I–" Steven blushed.

"No, no," Red wiped a tear with his free hand, the other patting Steven's hip from where he sat atop the broad shoulder. "No, love, I plan to take you as soon as I can."

_Oh stars. _He froze, heart launching into his throat. _Right._ So he didn't have as much time as he thought, then. How could he gather his friends? Or the diamonds? Two days. He had two days to contact them and band together to fix this. Well, he had managed worse! He could do this. _Just had to believe_.

His expression must've shifted because Red jostled him. "What are you thinking, love?"

Steven floundered for a believable lie. Instead a truth flowed out of him. "Two days?"

"Excited, are we?" Though Red chuckled, there was a slight edge to the tone.

"Uh, um–" Steven stammered, catching the hidden meaning. "D-do you want the truth, or…?"

A huff jostled him from his perch atop the other's shoulder. "I want you to be truthful with me, dove."

Gems bustled around them. Steven blushed under the weight of the glances and occasional stares. _They were worried._ He knew this. But what could he do? At this point in time Red had never let him out of sight, let alone _touch._ He had two days to stop the other. Two days to send word to his friends. But how? Red wouldn't even let him _bathe _on his own. It was like...

…the diamond didn't trust him.

"You want the truth?" Steven trailed.

Maybe if he earned it…

"Of course."

...then he could _fix _this.

"I'm not excited." He worked to find the right words as the shoulder heated below him. "But it's because I barely know you."

The temperature cooled. "...I'm listening."

"See," he fished for something reasonable. "You say you're someone else, right? That you're not me? Well, that means I don't know anything about you. Yeah, you wanna 'conquer the world or whatever,' but… But who are you outside of that? What are your daydreams? Who do you want to be?"

"Simple." Red straightened, head tilting as he scanned the area. "I am Red Diamond; a sentient lifeform separate from your own. All I need or want is you. Anything you want, I will give. There. Now we know each other."

Steven pursed his lips. "That's… not what I meant, Red."

"Mind your manners. Explain."

"That right there." Steven shook his head, absently spotting the pig tailed nephrite from earlier approaching with a bag. "You talk like I'm less than you. That's not how friends treat each other."

"We are engaged. Therefore: not friends."

"Red–"

"Manners."

"_Red,_" frustration oozed. _This was counter-productive._ He was supposed to earn the other's trust, not lose it more! "Red, c'mon, meet me halfway! You wanted my honesty but you're not listening!"

"I _am_ listening. The only issue here is your lack of etiquette."

He wanted to either tear his hair out or cry. Thankfully Nephrite had arrived. With a to-go cup of what had to be his protein shake in one green fist and a _Spacetries _bag in the other. He inhaled the scent of freshly baked banana bread and his mouth watered. On cue, his stomach gurgled.

"Follow along, soldier." Red beckoned. "I'll inspect the food after we find a place to settle." Red led the way to an untouched corner of Little Homeworld. A quick survey revealed one of the houses had not been touched. "The speed is lacking, but at least that's useful for now. Soldier," Red turned. "Guard your Queen while he eats. _Do not let him leave this building_."

An idea popped into mind. As Red shuffled him from the shoulder to his arms and then the ground, Steven latched onto the other's broader wrist. The fact he couldn't fully wrap his fingers around the other's limb was alarming. Just how much had the other grown since his first appearance? Was the corruption spreading? The horns _had _grown longer, after all.

"Wait," Steven squeezed. "Where are you going?"

"The spinel has not returned with the blueprints. After I check your food, I will find her."

"Wait," he repeated. He knew the nephrite would be shattered if he left the house and Red found out. That left the other plan. "But how can I get to know you better if I don't talk to you? We only have two days!"

"This…" Red paused, "is true."

"Take a break! Please? Uh, My Diamond?"

Red frowned a beat before softening. "Very well. Soldier," he barked and extended a hand. She passed the food. "Search for Spinel. Fetch her and the blueprints. I will be in here with your Queen while he eats."

She saluted. "Yes, My Diamond."

With that, Red ushered him into the small house. They quickly headed for the living room where a dining table sat. Red nudged him into a chair and pushed it and the blushing Steven to the edge. Red spread the food atop the table before seating himself beside him. Protein shake, salad, and freshly baked banana bread. Mouth salivating from the warm aroma, Steven reached for a fork only to find Red holding the only available utensil.

"...Red?"

The other clicked his tongue, idly pulling the salad close to fluff the greens. A meaningful look shot his way. _Oh._

"My Diamond…?" He tried.

"Yes?" The diamond tore the small packet of salad dressing and squeezed. The dressing swirled atop the leaves before the plastic fork mixed them together.

"Uh… that's my salad."

"Yes. It's almost ready."

"...I can mix it myself, you know."

"Oh I'm sure you can." Red agreed. "Just let me do this for my beautiful wife, won't you? We wouldn't want you to catch anything bad from poorly made food."

Small horns dipped as he lowered his head and opened his mouth. Sharp but small fangs sank into the lettuce. Steven watched, baffled, as the gem did something so absurdly human. A few quick but small bites of the salad, the bread, and then a sip or two from the shake left Red satisfied.

"It's not poisoned." Red announced as he wiped his fingers and mouth with a spare napkin. "You may eat."

"...thanks, I guess?" Steven reached for the fork. The diamond pulled away.

"Thanks, _what?"_

Steven sighed. "My Diamond. Thank you, _My Diamond."_

"Wonderful! You're learning."

Little fangs grinned and the sight of Red smiling happily was almost _cute. _Steven swallowed, banishing the thought. _What was wrong with him? _He offered a palm. The other paused, gaze lowering to the salad.

"Actually," Red mused. "Significant others feed one another, hmm?"

Steven blushed, catching onto the line of thought "You can't be–" he stopped himself. _Earn his trust._ "...you want to feed me…?"

"Yes." Red nodded, already layering the fork with lettuce and tomatoes. "This can be considered one of the human 'bonding activities', correct? We can get to know each other better while you eat."

"Y-yeah…" He watched the precise, almost rhythmic motion of Red gathering the salad. "Yeah, I guess… My Diamond."

The fork came his way and Steven blushed furiously as his gem half fed him. Usually tight features relaxed with an odd sort of pride as Red grinned, gathering another forkful. They continued, Red pausing to allow him to drink here and there on his own.

Only once his stomach was starting to fill and he had been fed the banana bread did Steven finally resume conversation. _Earn his trust. _He needed to try again. While the other busied himself with gathering the trash, Steven idly chewed the straw of his to-go cup.

"My Diamond–"

Red zeroed focus on him, his entire activity paused. The trash he had been ready to throw away waited in his hands. He swallowed. _Oh. _That was an intense look. Attentive, eager, and ready to listen. It was almost… charming? Disarmingly charming, yeah. _But why would he find a monster charming? _He shook himself.

"Uh… Can we… start over? I feel like we haven't really understood each other. So much has happened and I'm still so confused. I just…" He inhaled. "Can we try getting to know each other again?"

Red softened. "Of course, love."

"Well…" he fumbled, fully expecting resistance only to receive none. "Well, I get that you're a diamond. And that means you're better than me, so–"

"I am not better than you." Red cut in and resumed throwing away the trash. "Do not undervalue yourself, love. But I _am _stronger. I can protect you in a way no one else can. You are important to me and I want you safe."

"...okay." Steven relented. "But why would anyone want to hurt me?"

Red leveled a flat stare, returning to the table. "From what fuzzy memories I share with you of your past, I can recall _many _individuals who have tried to kill you."

"..._okay."_ He tried not to pout. "But that doesn't mean they exist _now."_

"Darling, I love you, but you can be incredibly foolish. The injector with the bio-poison Spinel brought yesterday is still a problem I have not yet solved."

"That's… fair." He scrunched his face. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Red chuckled. The sound was soft as he approached. Steven swallowed as the other's broader, more defined face leaned toward his own. Up close, he could spot key differences. In a mirror, Steven's face was soft with chubby cheeks and round eyes.

Red's face was different: all rough angles and sharp lines. His jawline was more defined, cheekbones more pronounced, and eyes slanted slightly. Then there were the fangs peeking from under the upper lip and the small horns sprouting from the other's hair line. And the hair? More coarse, it looked like. Definitely curlier. _What did it feel like?_

Then a mouth was on his own. Steven squeaked, nearly nicking himself on the fangs. He almost dropped the to-go cup. Red hummed and Steven screwed his eyes shut. He wanted to pull away. _But he needed the diamond's trust._

"Relax, love…" Red murmured against his lips. "Let it happen…"

Steven struggled to breathe through his nose. His heart hammered. Still, he let the other kiss him. When a tongue licked, pushing but gentle, he parted his lips. The taste of strawberries flooded his senses and he blinked. _Strawberries?_ Hadn't Red tasted like razzberries before? What did it mean? Why the change? Did it even matter? Red pulled back and Steven blinked, dazed.

Red cooed. "There's my beautiful Queen. You look wonderful like this. _Starstruck_."

Steven stammered. "W-well, I…"

A chaste kiss on his cheek silenced him. The other didn't seem to notice because he pulled out the chair and Steven took the cue. He clutched the to-go cup with the little remains of his protein shake. Absently, he busied his mouth by chewing on the straw while Red hefted him back atop a wide shoulder.

"Love," Red patted Steven's hip. "Why don't we take that cracked gem to the fountain, hmm?"

Steven perked. "You mean Amethyst? Uh, My Diamond?"

"Yes," Red smiled. "Why don't we head there now. That nephrite soldier will find us sooner or later with Spinel in tow. Let's handle this now, shall we?"

"Yes!" Steven kicked his legs, hope soaring. _He was doing it. _"Yes, please, My Diamond!" _He was earning trust._

A beat passed as Red carried him out of the house. "Wait…" he frowned. "Why are we going to the fountain? Can't you heal her?"

"And waste my powers on something useless? No, that honor is only for you."

Steven took a moment to work through the sentence in his mind. Unreasonable hurt flashed. "...you think I'm useless? Or a waste of space?"

"What?" Red headed for the warp pad in the center of Little Homeworld. "What, no, never. Why would you–" the diamond paused atop the crystalline surface. The gems around them glanced their way. "Ah," he breathed. "I see the misunderstanding."

Light flashed. Steven's sense of gravity flipped as his weight lifted. He yelped, scrambling for purchase, and Red snatched his wrist.

"I've got you," Red curled around him, protective. As they moved through space and time, bending reality as they travelled, the physical presence was almost grounding. _He had never travelled as a full human_. How had his dad done it years ago with that whistle? "You are safe. I am here."

Steven sucked in air as the light faded and gravity shifted. Red landed first, bracing his stance to absorb the impact with minimal shock to Steven's own landing in his arms. Steven flushed, feeling oddly protected.

"You are not a waste of space. Or a waste at all." Red continued as if Steven hadn't almost floated away in the warp stream. "You matter. I love you. And I will do everything to protect you."

"O-oh…" Warmth filled his chest. It was… almost nice to be cared about so fiercely. To have someone who wanted to stay by his side, no matter what. _But no._ That someone was his gem. And the way things were right now was wrong. _He had to fix the other._

Red carried him towards the water before placing his feet to cement. A quick rifle through his dress pants pocket revealed the cracked gem with a small bubble around it.

"...you kept her with you?" Steven wondered, eyes wide.

Red's scarlet tinted skin deepened in color. "...you wanted her healed." The color receded. "So you may have the honors. Toss her into the fountain."

"Oh…" Steven blinked. "Right, okay."

He accepted the cracked gem with his freehand, the other still curled around the now empty protein shake cup. Eagerly, he rushed to the fountain edge and dunked her. The fountain would heal her and she'd be okay. He blinked. _The fountain could heal._ Maybe only cracks and not corruption. But it was a start. He placed the cup atop the fountain's ledge, waiting.

Soon enough, Amethyst reformed. She reappeared with a gasp, crashing back in the water from where her gem had formed in the air. Steven leaned over the edge, near the cup, and waited. She resurfaced. Her eyes landed first on him and she grinned, visibly relieved. She clambered onto the ledge.

Then she noticed Red and slipped. _"Wha–"_

"Amethyst!" Steven cheered, pointedly cutting her off as he caught her. He pulled her up and into a hug. "Amethyst, you're okay! I was so worried!

She squawked and he whispered into her ear. "Corruption. Cup. Call Connie. I'll distract him."

She nodded slightly and pitched her voice to carry. "Yeah, dude, I'm okay! And you?"

"Right now?" He pulled away and grinned. "I'm all wet. No thanks to you."

She laughed. "What can I say? The water's fine!"

He bounced back and turned to Red, clothing damp. The other's expression was tight with disapproval. But he hadn't stopped the two from engaging. Before Steven could lose momentum, he kept the smile on his face and launched himself at the other. Red gasped but caught him. They spun with the movement and Steven laughed.

"Thank you!" He halted so Red faced away from Amethyst and in turn the fountain. "Thank you thank you thank you! _My Diamond!"_

Red grinned. Steven surged up to kiss his cheek. A brief stab of guilt flared but he shoved it aside. _This was to save them all._ So what if he had to lie to earn the gem's trust? So what if he had to play with the other's odd obsession? Or mess with his feelings? _Why was it so easy to play pretend? To act like he loved the monster of a gem? _Red hefted him up and into the air, twirling him. Steven's heart nearly stopped as he was lifted, fearing Amethyst would be caught. But Red only had eyes for him. Another pang of guilt hit him._ This was wrong. _But he had to do it.

A quick twirl, a chaste kiss, and Steven was returned to a shoulder, winded and breathless. The diamond pivoted on his heel, gaze fixed on Steven's own. "Follow, little gem. We're returning to the palace."

Steven blinked. _Did the other call Amethyst a gem? Not a soldier?_ He checked behind them and though Amethyst was visibly confused, she followed them. They swapped looks. Then she presented the cup with an encouraging smile. He exhaled and faced forwards, idly kicking his legs as adrenaline faded. The nerves hadn't settled, but...

...they were safe.

For now.

* * *

**Notes: **Whew! Been awhile. A few months, actually! I've been busy IRL hunting for a job during this dumb pandemic. Otherwise it's been hard to sit still and focus on writing. But, finally, here's chappie 7!

Sooo while I've been gone I've ALSO tinkered on some Discord stuff!

Back in May 2020 or so, my Steven-cest server was reported by a jerk who hates me and then deleted. So I made a new Steven-cest server. Only this time it's 18+ and has a 2nd server to act as a screening server and prevent antis/trolls and minors from entering the official one.

I've also made a "Sapphire Fiction" discord server as well! It's intended to be a hub for my adult fanfic readers. I specify 18+ because all my writings in there are or will be Dead Dove and problematic.

The original goal for the Sapphire Fiction Server was to be a hub for my patrons. But I thought it'd be nicer to just include all my readers. This includes Steven-cest and Stevinel from SU, BBSlade from Teen Titans 2003, Billdip from Gravity Falls, and Pitch Pearl from Danny Phantom… It's fairly quiet and small right now, though!

But yeah! Also have a Ko-Fi. If you can, consider tossing spare change my way! Every little bit helps.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
